BLACK Feather
by Wolf88RED17
Summary: Summary: "Baek! Ohh tidak, BAEKHYUN!"/"Kyungsoo, Tao, kita harus berbohong."/"Kacamataku?"/"Anak adam? Dua anak adam?"/"Kita butuh darah. Kalau begitu yang bermata bulat saja terlebih dahalu."/ChanBaek-HunHan-KaiSoo/Fantasy, Mystery, School life/M/YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Caption : BLACK Feather**

 **Author : Wolf88RED17+**

 **Cast :**

 **Byun Baek Hyun**

 **Xi Lu Han**

 **Do Kyung Soo**

 **Huang Zhi Tao**

 **Park Chan Yeol**

 **Kim Jongin (Kai)**

 **and other**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Mystery, School life**

 **Rate : M**

 **#Typo Berterbaran**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BLACK Feather Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhan,"

"Emm?"

"Kau tadi menyuruhku membantu mengumpulkan bola basket, tapi kenapa ruang lapangan basket ini kosong?"

"Bukan yang diruangan, tapi yang diluar ruangan" jawab Luhan sambil menunjuk pintu keluar.

"Maksudmu lapangan basket yang bersebelahan dengan lapangan bola itu?!" lengkingan laki laki berjari lentik sambil membetulkan letak kacamata yang sempat turun karna kaget.

"Yap, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Luhan bingung

"Memangnya kau tak mendengar kabar dari cerita anak anak sekelas, ahh tidak bahkan seluruh kelas?" tatap namja yang menggunakan kacamata dengan tak percaya.

"Kabar apa? Aku tak pernah mendengar kabar apa apa. Kau jangan percaya tentang cerita yang mereka sebarkan. Mereka semua hanya bergurau. Kau pikir anak seumuran kita akan percaya tentang dongeng anak TK, ha? " Luhan menjawab santai sambil kaki kecilnya ia langkahkan menuju pintu keluar ruangan lapangan basket. Pintu yang sudah dibuka Luhan terbuka setengah, karna lengan kirinya ada yang menahannya.

"Aku percaya. Salah satu siswa kelas 2-A dia melihatnya Lu.. Melihatnya.. bahkan sehabis dia melihatnya, ada yang bilang dia sampai tak masuk seminggu." Tangan Luhan makin digenggam erat, menahan sahabatnya mencoba meyakinkan bahwa tempat itu terlarang.

"Byun Baekhyun, berhentilah bicara omong kosong. Hari mulai siang, aku tak mau membuang waktu untuk berdebat dengan mu. Ayo!" Luhan melepas genggaman tangan sahabatnya lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan sahabatnya, Byun Baekhyun kita sebut saja Baekhyun yang diam terpaku menatap kepergian Luhan.

'Kenapa dia tak mau percaya denganku.. padahal aku melihatnya sendiri anak kelas 2-A itu berlari dengan wajah pucat tepat didepanku saat aku berpapasan dengannya. Aku harus mencegah Luhan sebelum terjadi sesuatu..' hati Baekhyun tak bisa berbohong, perasaannya kali ini benar benar tidak enak. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia harus mencegah sahabatnya yang sudah pergi.

"Dua anak adam..." suara mengalun, bahkan terlalu lembut terdengar seperti bisikan tapi bisa membuat merinding. Entah darimana asal suara itu, yang pasti suara itu bersal dari ruang lapangan basket yang belum sempat Baekhyun tinggalkan.

"Suara apa itu.." Baekhyun yang baru akan melangkah keluar, tiba tiba ia mendengar ada yang berbicara terdengar begitu lirih bahkan terlalu samar untuk didengar. Mata indah sipitnya yang terbingkai kacamata mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan.

'tidak ada siapa siapa? Lalu siapa yang berbicara..?' pikir Baekhyun lalu melenggang pergi begitu saja dengan cepat, sebut saja lari kecil jangan lupa dengan mulut yang terus mengeluarkan suara yang menggelegar disetiap langkah yang ia pijaki. Saat ia tak sengaja melihat bayangan hitam yang duduk disalah satu bangku penonton.

-o-o-o-

Salah satu bangku kantin yang sekarang diduduki oleh namja yang berbeda tinggi badan itu tengah menikmati minuman yang baru saja mereka pesan. Tak ada yang membuka percakapan. Namja bermata bulat berbadan kecil itu sibuk membalik lembaran buku yang ia baca.

Namja dengan mata berkantungnya tengah sibuk memperhatikan sekitar, tak terlalu perduli dengan sahabatnya yang sedang hikmat membaca buku terkutuknya itu. Telinganya yang tajam, mendengar percakapan siswi yang melewati mejanya. Dengan mantap ia mencoba menguping pembicaraan ketiga yeoja itu.

"Dia sudah seminggu tidak masuk, menurutmu apa dia tidak apa apa?" tanya yeoja dengan rambut pirangnya yang dikuncir satu kepada kedua temannya.

"Aku dengar dia begitu karena tak sengaja lewat lapangan berhantu itu.." ucap yeoja berkacamata dengan gigi yang berkawat.

"Tapi aku masih bingung, kenapa hanya lapangan basket saja yang berhatu. Padahal sebelahnyakan lapangan sepakbola dan lapangan voli." Jawaban lagi di lontarkan yeoja berambut pirang

"Rumput ilalang disana juga sudah mulai meninggi. Bahkan bola basket yang berada disana tak ada yang berani mengambilnya." Jelas yeoja dengan rambut pendek yang digerai sambil sesekali meminum jus anggur. Dan mereka bertigapun berbicara sambil melenggang pergi dari kantin.

"D.O-ah kau dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan?" tangan yang sedari sibuk membalik lembar bukunya, berhenti begitu saja dan beralih menutup bukunya. Mata bulatnya menatap malas sahabatnya yang duduk disebrang tempat duduknya. D.O namja bermata bulat itu, panggil saja Kyungsu. D.O adalah nama marganya.

"Ralat, Tao. Panggil aku Kyungsoo, sudah berapa kali aku jelaskan itu margaku." Kyungsoo menaruh buku yang dipegangnya dan menaruhnya dekat minuman jus jeruk miliknya. Menatap beberpa huruf membuatnya haus.

"Baiklah, Kyungsoo. Kau puas? Apa bedanya, itu juga namamu. Ok jangan bahas ini, kita bahas yang tadi. Kau dengarkan apa yang tiga yeoja itu katakan?" ulang Tao mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Huhh, aku tak sepertimu yang dengan sembarangnya menguping pembicaraan orang lain. Jiwamu seperti yeoja yang gemar bergosip ria. Jawabanku adalah , aku tidak mendengarnya." Balas Kyungsoo

"Kau juga memiliki jiwa yeoja, gemar memasak, dan suka bersih bersih. Iuhh.."

"Berhenti membahas hal yang tak penting Tao."

"Kau yang memulainya. Lupakan perdebatan yang tak berujung ini. Kau taukan lapangan basket yang sudah lama tak terpakai? Yang dekat dengan lapangan sepak bola dan lapangan voli." Jawab Tao tak mau kalah, dan melanjutkan niat bergosipnya

" Aku tau, aku pernah melewatinya bersama Baekhyun waktu disuruh mengambil bola voli yang terlempar tepat didepan gerbang lapangan basket."

"Benarkah?!" raut muka Tao menunjukkan wajah yang tak percaya

"Memang mukaku ada tampang pembohong?" ucap Kyungsoo sewot

"Ohh Kyungsoo.. kurangi lingkar matamu itu, kau bisa saja membunuhku dengan itu. lalu apa yang terjadi setelah itu, kau melihat penampakan? Ahh, atau kau melihat bola basket disana memantul sendiri. Atau, atau suara aneh yang tidak ada wujudnya?" Tao mulai semangat membahas gosip yang tengah hangat dibicarakan.

"Aku tak meihat apa apa, hanya bola basket yang tetap pada tempatnya dan tak ada suara suara aneh. Ayolah tao itu hanya rumor yang dibuat para murid."

"Tapi murid lain bilang dia pernah mendengar suara ketika melewati lapangan basket berhantu itu. Dan kau pasti melupakan Sungjae murid kelas 2-A yang sekarang tak masuk seminggu, gara gara tak sengaja melewati langan itu. Satu lagi musuh bebuyutan, yang dalam setahun belakangan ini tak bernah akur. Minah dan Eunji yang akan melakukan hukuman membersihkan lapangan tiga bersaudara itu. Mereka berakhir diuks."

"Tao, mereka masuk uks pasti karna mereka adu gulat. Sungjae itu pasti sedang sakit makannya dia tak masuk selama seminggu. Dan yang terakh-"

"Tapi Kyungsoo.."

"Itu hanya isu, sudah lah Tao."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan murid yang mendengar suara aneh itu?"

"Itu pasti hanya suara-"

 ** _Flashback~_**

 _"_ _Kyung, ayo cepat kita pergi dari sini."_

 _"_ _Baek, berhentilah merengek, kita harus menemukan bola terkutuk itu" tapi Baekhyun masih saja menempel pada Kyungsoo._

 _"_ _Kyung, kau tak mendengar suara aneh." Baekhyun berbisik ke Kyungsoo_

 _"_ _Aku tak mendengar apa apa, Baek. Jika kau masih seperti ini, kita akan lama menemukan bola voli itu. Kita harus berpencar."_

 _"_ _Tidak mau, aku tidak mau Kyung. Seperti ada yang melihatku di dekat ring basket."_

 _"_ _Baek berhentilah bergu- OHH, ini dia bolanya.. ayo Baek.." Kyungsoo menyeret lengan Baekhyun. Ia tak melihat bertapa kacaunya wajah Baekhyun saat ini. matanya terpejam erat, badannya meringkuk ke Kyungsoo, bibirnya pucat, dan peluh yang membanjiri pelipisnya._

 _Ketika langkah mereka berdua mengiringi suara dentuman lantai koridor dengan sepatu sekolah yang berlawanan. Kyungsoo memulai percakapan, ia baru sadar muka sahabat yang disebelahnya ini begitu pucat._

 _"_ _Baek, kau sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memeriksa kening Baekhyun._

 _"_ _Aku tidak sakit Kyung," jawab Baekhyun sambil menurunkan tangan Kyungsoo dari keningnya._

 _"_ _Lalu kau kenapa? Jangan bilang ini gara gara tadi." Tuding Kyungsoo_

 _"_ _Kau benar tak dengar suara waktu kita di lapangan basket tadi?" tanya Baekhyun hati hati_

 _"_ _Tidak, memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya mendengar suaramu dan jangkrik"_

 _"_ _Sungguh? Padahal ada yang berbicara dari arah sudut bangku penonton.. suaranya sangat menakutkan. Seperti percakapan antara dua namja."_

 _"_ _Percakapan bagaimana? Jelas jelas hanya ada kita berdua disana"_

 _"_ _Tapi sungguh aku mendengarnya, mereka berbicara. ("Anak adam," "Hyung ini terlalu cepat, memangnya berapa anak adam yang kita butuhkan" "Satu, Dua, Tiga, Empat.." "Jadi sebenarnya berapa yang kita butuhkan?!" "Tenanglah, turunkan itu. kita membutuhkan banyak sekali darah.." "Kalau begitu kita akan berburu tiga hati lagi. Karna dua hari ini bulan purnama akan nampak..)" jelas Baekhyun secara detail_

 _"_ _Anak adam? Darah? Membutuhkan banyak?" ucap Kyungsoo bingung memandang Baekhyun._

 ** _Flashback end~_**

"Kyung! Kyungsoo. Ohh tidak dia mulai melamun lagi. Aku bosan, bahkan Luhan dan Baekhyun tidak ada di kantin. Kemana sihh mereka?" Tao jengah melihat sahabatnya yang melamun, akhirnya ia memilih meminum susu coklatnya sampai habis.

Setelah ingatannya waktu bersama Baekhyun waktu tiga hari lalu pelajaran olahraga, tugas mereka berdua mengambil bola voli kembali terngiang di otaknya. Dan sekarang ucapan Tao yang mengiang memenuhi sistem kerja otaknya. 'Bahkan Luhan dan Baekhyun tidak ada di kantin..'

"Ohh tidak... Baekhyun dan Luhan! TAO! BAEKHYUN DAN LUHAN. Mereka dalam bahaya" Kyungsoo berubah histeris

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Caption : BLACK Feather**

 **Author : Wolf88RED17+**

 **Cast :**

 **Byun Baek Hyun**

 **Xi Lu Han**

 **Do Kyung Soo**

 **Huang Zhi Tao**

 **Park Chan Yeol**

 **Kim Jong In (Kai)**

 **and other**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Mystery, School life**

 **Rate : M**

 **#Typo Bertebaran**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah ingatannya waktu bersama Baekhyun waktu tiga hari lalu pelajaran olahraga, tugas mereka berdua mengambil bola voli kembali terngiang di otaknya. Dan sekarang ucapan Tao yang mengiang memenuhi sistem kerja otaknya. 'Bahkan Luhan dan Baekhyun tidak ada di kantin..'

"Ohh tidak... Baekhyun dan Luhan! TAO! BAEKHYUN DAN LUHAN. Mereka dalam bahaya" Kyungsoo berubah histeris

 **.**

 **.**

 **BLACK Feather**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyungsoo! KYUNGSOO! KAU MAU KEMANA?! HEI TUNGGU!" Suara lengkingan Tao memenuhi penjuru kantin. Para murid yang sedang istirahat terganggu akan hal itu, ada yang menatap Tao dengan tatapan kesal ada juga yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Tapi Tao tak perduli mereka semua mau memandangnya seperti apa, yang terpenting sekarang dia harus mengejar sahabatnya yang mulai menjauh dari area kantin.

.

.

"Tidak si kacamata itu, si mata bulat, dan si tiang hitam berjalan itu. Selalu membuat polusi telinga. Mereka pikir suara mereka bagus apa?!" yeoja yang sedang duduk dengan temannya, menatap sebal kepergian Kyungsoo dan Tao.

"Biarkan saja mereka, Kristal. Lagi pula mereka tak mengganggu kehidupan kita. Hanya buang buang waktu mengurusi mereka. Dari pada mengurusi mereka lebih baik kau gunakan waktumu untuk belajar, sehabis istirahat kita ada ulangan fisika." yeoja yang sedang diceramahi akibat perkataannya tadi hanya mempautkan bibir tipisnya.

.

-o-o-o-

.

.

"LUHAN! STOP!" teriak Baekhyun dari kejauhan namun suaranya mampu memecahkan kaca jendela kelas, jika disana ada kaca. Karna disana hanya ada lorong yang mengarah kearah tiga lapangan kembar.

Lapangan itu terdapat dibelakang gedung sekolah. Berbeda dengan ruangan indoor seperti ruang kolam renang, ruang musik, dan ruang lapangan basket yang baru dibangun disebelah ruang musik.

Kaki kecilnya dihentakkan ketanah dengan cepat, arahnya yang saling berlawanan menuju namja bermata rusa yang sekarang berdiri terpaku menatap sahabatnya.

"Baek berhenti berteriak, dan stop mengagetkanku. Kau selalu saja menaikan nada suaramu, ini bukan ruang musik." Luhan hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya, selalu saja dikagetkan oleh sahabatnya ini. Yaa... jika Luhan masih menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Berhubung dia anak yang baik dan pemaaf, mungkin kata menganggap akan dihapuskan.

"Hahh.. Kita harus kembali Lu hahh.., tempat ini terlalu berbahaya. Perasaanku tidak enak, kumohon Lu.. Dengarkan aku kali ini saja." napasnya terengah engah akibat berlari mengejar Luhan.

"Baekhyun hilangkan fikiran negatifmu itu, itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Lagi pula tugas kita hanya mengumpulkan bola basket yang jumlahnya tak terlalu banyak. Setelah itu kita akan menaruhnya di gudang ruang lapangan basket. Dan selesai, setelahnya kita bisa kembali kekelas."

"Luhan kau tak mengerti.. ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan." tanpa sadar kaki Baekhyun terus melangkah mengikuti Luhan yang berjalan masuk memasuki area lapangan basket. Mulut tipisnya tak pernah lelah menyuruh Luhan kembali dan membatalkan acara 'mari cari bola basket terkutuk'. Bahkan rumput ilalang yang hampir meninggi menutupi lapangan tak disadarinya, sudah diinjak oleh sepasang dua kaki namja cantik.

"Lihat. Kau bisa melihat sekelilingmu, Baek. Bahkan sekarang kita sudah didalamnya, dan tidak terjadi apa-apa." Tangan Luhan terbentang sambil melihat sekeliling. Ia mengeluarkan tas jaring yang ia lipat dan disimpan dalam kantung sakunya. Tangannya sekarang sibuk membentangkan tas jaring untuk mengisi bola basket yang berserakan. Yang tiap tas jaring mampu mengisi tiga bola basket.

Mata rusanya mulai mencari bola basket dan memasukkannya kedalam tas jaring. Baekhyun hanya terpaku melihat tingkah Luhan memasukkan bola demi bola kedalam tas jaring.

"Baekhyun, kenapa kau malah melihatku. Seharusnya kau membantuku. Bola basket itu tak mungkin masuk sendiri kedalam tas jaringmu bukan?" tak ada tanggapan dari Baekhyun, ia malah berhenti menatap Luhan dan berganti melihat tas jaring miliknya. Wajahnya sulit diartikan.

"Baek! Baekhyun! Kau tak sedang melamunkan? Aku benar benar butuh bantuanmu, makannya aku memanggilmu. Kita bisa telat mengikuti pelajaran berikutnya, jika kau tak membantuku. Tadinya aku ingin mengajak Kyungsoo, tapi ia sedang membatu Cho songsaem bersama Tao diperpustakaan." Kali ini Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan puppy eyes nya.

Mendengar suara keputus asaan Luhan, dan jangan lupa mata terkutuknya itu. Ingatkan dia untuk pemplester kedua mata rusa Luhan. Menyesal ia menoleh ke arah Luhan. Ia jadi tak tega sendiri. Masa ia berbuat sekejam ini pada sahabatnya. Sungguh sangat tidak keprisahabatan dong. Baekhyun paling benci di cap seperti itu.

Padahal niatnya ia akan pergi sendiri dari tempat ini, jika Luhan tak mau mengikutinya. Kali ini ia harus mengurungkan niatnya, dan membuang egonya. Wajah yang sejak tadi ia tundukkan kini ia tegakkan dan memandang Luhan yang letaknya tak begitu jauh darinya.

"Hahh.., baiklah... Aku akan membantumu." Terdengar helaan napas dari mulut namja berkacamata itu, sebenarnya Baekhyun kurang yakin dengan jawabannya. Tapi memang dasarnya Luhan itu pemaksa, walau secara tak langsung.

"Kau memang yang terbaik Baek.." Luhan merubah raut wajahnya menjadi senang, dan membalikkan badannya. Ia merubah senyumnya jadi cengiran dengan mata yang terpejam erat. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin ketawa, karna sudah berhasil mengerjai temannya yang selalu berpikiran paranoit ini. 'Baek maaf membohongimu tentang Kyungsoo dan Tao. Mereka hanya tau aku mengajakmu ke lapangan basket karna Kim songsaem, tanpa mengajak mereka berdua. Lumayan untuk terapi paranoitmu itu.' batin Luhan. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin membuktikan omongan teman temannya tentang langan ini, dan terbukti tidak ada apa apa. Berarti itu hanya isu yang dibuat anak anak.

Luhan mulai melanjutkan acara pungut memungut bola laknat, yang sempat tertunda karna iklan sabun dadakan.

 **"Dasar anak adam bermata rusa ini. Jika bukan karna Suho hyung yang menyuruhku untuk jangan menggangku mereka saat dalam misi, sudah pasti lari terbirit birit dia karna ku kerjai. Asal kau tau, itu bukan hanya isu biasa. Itu kenyataan. Dan kalian akan tau akibatnya nanti. Sekarang bukan saatnya."** Mata biru elangnya menatap si mata rusa itu dengan wajah datar dan mata yang menyiratkan arti didalamnya.

.

.

Kedua kaki Baekhyun, ia coba langkahkan kesudut lain mencari bola basket yang banyak berserakan dimana mana. Bohong jika bola basket ini sedikit. Melihatnya saja, tak yakin bisa selesai dalam sepuluh menit. Belum lagi jarak lapangan ini yang jauh dari gedung sekolah dan ruangan indoor yang berada disamping gedung.

Untung tadi ia menyimpan tas jaring cadangan disaku celananya. Matanya sesekali melihat kearah Luhan, memastikan jaraknya dan Luhan terjangkau. Maksudnya tidak terlalu jauh, begitu.. mencegah lebih baik bukan?^^

Siapa tau nanti terjadi sesuatu, dia jadi tak perlu susah susah menguras tenaga terlalu banyak karna berlari kearah Luhan. Karna lapangan basket ini terbilang cukup luas. Sangat lumayan untuk menguras tenaga dan lemak yang tertimbun.

Jari lentiknya mulai memunguti bola basket. Dan memasukkan bola ke tas jaringnya. Baekhyun tak henti hentinya membetulkan letak kacamata yang merosot melalui hidung.

Salahkan bolanya yang berada dibawah, jadi ia harus berjongkok dan menunduk, lalu memasukkan bola itu kedalam tas jaring satunya. Karna yang satu lagi sudah penuh dengan bola yang ia ambil.

"Memungut bola saja bisa menguras tenaga, apa lagi yang lebih berat dari ini. Fiuuhh.. bahkan keringatku saling berlomba untuk keluar.." gumannya, bajunya sudah mulai masah karna keringat, tangan nya juga sibuk memungut bola, membenarkan letak kacamatanya, dan harus mengelap keringat pula. 'Lengkap sudah penderitaanku' batin Baekhyun

 **'Belum, bahkan ini belum dimulai.. Nikmatilah waktumu sebaik mungkin.'** Senyum liciknya mengembang, begitu mengerikan. Tapi tidak sedikitpun menghilangkan kadar ketampanannya.

.

.

"Baek kau sudah selesai?" tanya Luhan namun tak mendapat respon dari Baekhyun. Ia pun berbalik dan melihat sahabatnya yang terlihat bingung, kedua mata Baekhyun tak henti henti melihat sekitar dan berganti ke arah bola basket yang ada di tas jaring, dan begitu seterusnya.

Hanya helaan napas yang terdengar, ia langkahkan kaki kecilnya mendekati Baekhyun sambil membawa dua tas jaring yang sudah terisi penuh. Luhan menepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun lalu bertanya kembali.

"Baek, kau baik baik saja? apa kau sudah selesai mengambil bola basketnya?" yang dipanggilpun menoleh masih dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku baik, Lu. Sepertinya sudah selesai, melihat tak ada lagi bola basket yang berserakan.. aku rasa... sudah selesai. Hanya saja.. aku bingung. Kim songsaem bilang bolanya berjumlah 12, seharusnya ada bola satu lagi, jika terhitung dari dua tas jaring milikmu yang terisi penuh. Dan seharusnya tas jaring akupun begitu, tapi kenapa salah satu tas jaring ku kurang satu?" Jawab Baekhyun sekaligus membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Mungkin terselip disuatu tempat. Apa kau sudah periksa diseluruh tempat, Baek?" mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari Baekhyun, iapun jadi ikut melihat sekitar memastikan bola yang mereka cari ada di area jangkauan.

"Sudah.. tapi seperti yang bisa kau lihat, hasilnya nihil. Lalu bagaimana?"

"Sudahlah kita langsung melapor ke Kim songsaem, bilang saja bola basketnya kurang satu. Nanti aku akan membantu menjelaskan. Kita harus cepat kembali, jika tak ingin ketinggalan pelajaran."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan bolanya? Apa kita serahkan langsung ke Kim songsaem?" tas jaring Baekhyun yang berada dikedua tangannya, ia angkat dan menatap bola yang ia kumpulkan dan berakhir menatap Luhan.

"Jangan, sebelum kembali kekelas kita taruh di gudang ruang lapangan bola basket terlebih dahulu."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar Lu, aku ikat dulu tas jaringku.."

Akhirnya mereka berduapun berjalan beriringan menuju ruang guru. Dan meninggalkan sesuatu disana, lebih tepatnya disamping ring basket.

Tubuh tegap nan tinggi, garis wajah yang menggambarkan ketampanan, kulit putih pucat tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Bak porselin mahal.

Tubuh tingginya ia biarkan menyender pada tiang ring, mata elangnya tak pernah lepas dari dua manusia yang baru meninggalkan lapangan basket. Siapapun tak akan menyadarinya, jika kekuatannya belum lepas.

Kekuatannya adalah membuat siapapun tak menyadari keberadaan sosoknya dimanapun bahkan mahkluk sebangsanya dan membaca pikiran lawan. Benar benar kekuatan yang hebat bukan, dan yang pasti sangat menguntungkan diwaktu waktu tertentu. Lebih tepatnya seperti sekarang ini.

 **"Apa mungkin mereka korban yang dimaksud Suho hyung. Kalo memang benar, terlalu sulit menangkap yang satu itu. Anak adam berkacamata itu.. seperti ada benteng yang melindungi sebagian tubuhnya. Kepekaannya terlalu bahaya. Sebaiknya aku harus memberi tau Suho hyung sekarang. Lebih cepat, lebih baik."** Sosok itu menghilang bagaikan hembusan angin, kepergiannya diiringi suara burung gagak dan kepakan sayap burung yang saling mengepak satu sama lain.

.

-o-o-o-

.

.

"HYUNG, TANGKAP INI!" suara namja menggema di ruang lapangan basket, bola basket itu tak meleset satupun dari tangan sang ahli.

HAPP!

"Tangkapan yang bagus hyung.." ucapnya lagi

Bola basket itu memantul dilantai kayu, lalu melambung diudara dan masuk dengan sempurna di ring. Bola basket itu dibiarkan terjatuh dan memantul kelantai kayu yang mereka pijaki, dan berguling kesudut lapangan.

Namja tinggi berambut coklat yang dinaikan sedikit di bagian poni rambut, melihatkan bertapa tegas jidat nya. Yang membuatnya terlihat berkali lipat jauh tampan dan terlihat fress.

Salah satu tangan kekarnya ia topang kelutut. Badannya terlihat membungkuk, tangan yang satu lagi sibuk mengelap keringat yang membasahi area wajahnya. Napasnya terengah, mencoba mencari pasokan udara yang sempat terbuang.

"Kai, kenapa kau mengajakku bermain bola basket disini? Tidak seperti biasanya.." tanya namja tinggi yang tadi memasukkan bola basket dengan indah kedalam ring, tanpa merubah posisi tubuhnya yang sedang menunduk.

Namja berkulit tan yang dipanggil Kai itu, belum merespon ucapan namja berambut coklat itu. Kakinya ia langkahkan ke salah satu kursi penonton dan duduk disana, sambil menyirkirkan jubah hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Aku bosan, tidak ada suasana baru. Aku ingin yang berbeda. Makannya aku mengajakmu bermain disini Chanyeol hyung. Lagi pula disini lebih sejuk ketimbang lapangan gersang itu. Rumput disana menghalangi permainan indahku.." Kai bicara sekenanya, dia terlalu lelah, dua jam ia habiskan waktu hanya untuk bermain basket dengan namja tinggi berambut coklat, sebut saja Chanyeol. Dan ajakan itu direspon baik dengan hyungnya, Chanyeol. Kadang Chanyeol setuju dengan ucapan Kai, ia juga bosan kalo terus bermain disana. Lagi pula disini lebih rapi, bersih dan terawat. Siapapun pasti berpikir untuk kedua kalinya.

Kedua tangan Kai, ia rentangkan dan kepalanya ia hadapkan keatas, sambil memejamkan kedua mata coklatnya. Menikmati hembusan angin yang masuk dari jendela ventilasi besar yang berada di atas mengililingi area ruang lapangan basket ini. Hembusan angin menerbangkan helai demi helai anak rambut berwarna silver yang sengaja tak tertata rapi (rambutnya jaman overdose). Terlihat seperti iblis yang kejam namun sebutan itu tak cocok untuknya, sipatnya lebih kekanak kanakan dan jahil terhadap siapapun.

Sama seperti pasangan jailnya yang bermata biru. Ada saja yang mereka jahili, tidak manusia saja bahkan hyung hyungnya juga menjadi sasaran empuk kejahilan mereka. Sehari tidak bisa tanpa melakukan ritual dua anak itu, apa lagi mencari kesenangan. Bukan yang iya iya ya.. maksudnya mengerjai manusia..

'Ini menenangkan..' ucapnya dalam hati. Senyum indahnya terlukis diwajahnya yang tenang. Ingat! Itu untuk saat ini.

Chanyeol menegakkan badan lalu merenggangkan otot ototnya sedikit. Kaki jenjangnya ia langkahkan menuju Kai. Hembusan angin menerbangkan jubah hitam yang melekat dipakaian serba hitam yang ia kenakan.

Jubah itu dibuat dari bahan kusus untuk menjaga kestabilan kekuatannya, makannya jubah ini selalu dikenakan oleh bangsanya. Tebalnya hanya satu cm, terlalu ringan untuk mereka kenakan, namun tak terlalu tipis. Panjangnya saja hanya sampai selutut. Memudahkan mereka untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Jika mereka mau jubah itu bisa berubah menjadi sepasang sayap besar dengan bulu biru gelap pekat yang hampir mendekati warna hitam yang mengkilat jika terkena paparan cahaya matahari. Terlalu indah, bahkan jika dilihat oleh orang awam seperti manusia sekalipun.

"Kau mengikuti rapat minggu kemarin?" Chanyeol memulai percakapan, ia ikut duduk di kursi sebelah Kai. Kai pun menegakkan badannya, ia menarik kedua tangannya yang sempat ia rentangkan dan menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Tidak, aku ada tugas waktu itu. Memangnya kenapa hyung? Apa ada sesuatu yang menyangkut tentang ku?" pertanyaan Kai hanya ditanggapi helaan napas dari Chanyeol.

"Walau kami tak membahas tentangmu, namun kau menyangkut didalamnya."Jawab Chanyeol sekenanya

"Benarkah? Aku juga masuk dalam pembahasan? Setenar itu kah aku.. Wahh.."

"Berhenti bercanda Kai, aku serius" Chanyeol benar benar jengah dengan dongsaengnya yang satu ini.

"Ohh baiklah, kau memang tak asik hyung." Kedua tangannya ia lipat silang tepat didepan dadanya.

"Hahh, Kai saat ini tak ada waktu untuk bercanda. Suho hyung menyuruh kau dan aku mencari korban selanjutnya. Bulan purnama dipastikan akan muncul dua hari lagi. Jadi-" ucapan Chanyeol terpotong karena teriakan dari Kai yang terlalu berlebihan merespon ucapan Chanyeol.

"APA?! DUA HARI LAGI? TAPI KENAPA AKU?! Dan kenapa harus aku?! Aku kan sudah menjalankan misi waktu itu.. Kenapa tidak si cadel itu Saja. Yang jelas jelas saja dia ada dalam rapat berlangsung. Lagi pula inikan tugasnya Chanyeol hyung dan Kris hyung. Kenapa aku dibawa bawa lagi dalam misi." Kai benar benar tak terima keputusan yang disepakati oleh yang lain tanpa meminta persetujuan darinya.

"Dengar Kai, Kris ada misi yang sangat mendadak yang membuatnya tak bisa ikut misi ini. mau tak mau kau ikut dalam misiku." Jelas Chanyeol mencoba sabar, kalo dia terbawa suasana yang diakibatkan Kai. Ia tak tau lagi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Mungkin lapangan indor basket ini akan hangus terbakar, begitupun ruang musik dan ruang kolam renang yang berada paling ujung dari sisi kiri gedung sekolah.

"Lalu si cadel albino itu kemana? Kenapa bukan dia saja? menyebalkan!" Kai masih belum terima dia ikut ambil alih misi, padahal jadwal seminggu ini benar benar kosong. Karna jadwal dua minggu lalu adalah misi tugas terakhirnya dibulan ini, kenapa ia harus dapat misi lagi.

"Dia sedang menyelidiki sesuatu. Dari tiga hari yang lalu ia mendapat misi dadakan dari Suho hyung. Karena ada yang mengetahui misi kita. Walau kemungkinan kecil mereka mengerti apa maksud dari pembicaraan yang sempat mereka dengar."

"Misi dadakan? Maksud hyung, ada yang mengetahui bahwa kita membutuhkan darah dari korban secepatnya? Apa.. itu anak, adam?" Kai memastikan yang ia pikirkannya benar.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu, satu anak adam itu terlalu merepotkan. Sehun hanya memastikan rencana kali ini tidak akan gagal, makannya dua hari belakangan ini selalu mengawasi gerak gerik anak adam itu. Anak adam yang satu ini bisa merasakan keberadaan kita.. Ini terlalu berbahaya.."

"Bagaimana bisa anak adam itu mengetahui keberadaan kita? Tapi itu sangat tidak masuk akal.. Kalau Sehun sedang mengawasi berarti keberadaannya akan terbaca dengan mudah oleh anak adam itu. Dan itu akan sia sia." Kai benar benar bingung kali ini, otaknya bahkan tidak bisa membantunya berpikir jernih.

"Dari cerita yang aku dengar dari Sehun. Awalnya mereka tak terlalu perduli, maksudku Suho hyung dan Sehun dengan dua anak adam yang sedang sibuk mencari bola voli itu... Ayolah Kai, aku lelah. Semua ini membuatku malas menceritakannya."

"Hyung kau pelit sekali, kau kan hanya menceritakannya. Lagi pula itu menggunakan mulut hyung, bukan menggerakkan badanmu. Aku tak ingin mati penasaran, hyung." Rengekan Kai menggema diarea telinganya. Jika terus seperti ini bisa mengganggu sistem syaraf kerja otaknya.

Sebenarnya sihh Chanyeol juga tak terlalu mengerti cerita yang dijelaskan oleh Sehun. Kenapa Chanyeol tak pernah kepikiran tentang melewati waktu. Biar lebih jelas tentang kejadian yang sebenarnya. Tangan kekar Chanyeol menggenggam lengan Kai. Dan kalian tau apa yang terjadi. Mereka tidak ada ditempat yang mereka duduki tadi. Tidak. Mereka tidak terbang seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan, kali ini berbeda.

"Putaran waktu? Aku selalu suka kekuatanmu hyung.." Senyum khas Kai yang ia tunjukan ke Chanyeol. Dia memang mengagumi kekuatan hyungnya ini, sayangnya bukan itu kekuatannya.

"Ya, aku tau. Kau sudah mengatakannya berkali kali, dan aku sudah hapal akan kalimat itu." Chanyeol bosan, pasti kalimat itu yang sesalu Kai lontarkan ketika Chanyeol menggunakan kekuatannya yang satu ini didepan Kai.

Sebenarnya ia bukan pamer, tapi memang karena ini efek lelah bermain basket selama dua jam non stop. Dan salahkan saja namja disebelahnya ini yang mengajaknya, dan dengan bodohnya ia mengiyakan nya begitu saja.

"Salahkan kekuatanmu yang terlalu keren dimataku hyung.."

"Berhenti membahas itu Kai. Lihat di arah bangku penonton bukankah itu Kris hyung.." tunjuk Chanyeol saat matanya tak sengaja melihat sosok namja tinggi berambut pirang tengah duduk di salah satu bangku penonton ruang lapangan basket. Mata elangnya menatap kearah lain dan tangannya sibuk memainkan ranting pohon yang sengaja ia buang daunnya, dan mengotori lantai kayu ruangan itu.

"Chanyeol hyung, sepertinya Kris hyung melihat kemari." mata Kai tak percaya hyungnya, Kris menyadari keberadaan mereka. 'Sehebat itukah kekuatan mu hyung, wahh..' pikir Kai.

Sudah cukup kekuatan Chanyeol hyung yang ia kagumi, jangan sampai kekuatan Kris hyung juga.

"Aku rasa bukan melihat kekita, melainkan kearah mereka.." Chanyeol baru menyadari Kris hyung tidak sendiri disini. Ia melihat satu anak adam yang menunggu temannya yang baru masuk ruangan indor ini. Matanya tak henti menatap kedua anak adam yang sekarang sedang berdialog.

Kai mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol, dan matanya menangkap dua anak adam dengan wajah yang tak pantas disandingkan dengan gelar sebagai namja. Sangat meragukan. Wajahnya terlalu cantik dan imut disaat bersamaan walau yang satu lagi matanya terbinngkai kacamata, tapi tak menutupi kecantikannya.

"Apakah mereka namja? Aku rasa mereka berdua salah memakai seragam sekolah.."

"Jauhkan pikiran tak bergunamu Kai, simak dan perhatikan mereka.." Chanyeol sibuk merhatikan keadaan sekitar tanpa memperdulikan Kai yang mencibirnya.

"Ck, begitu saja dibawa serius. Akukan hanya bertanya, dasar hyung menye-" gumanan Kai terpotong karna ucapan Chanyeol.

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh disini." Ada yang mengganjal pikirannya sedari tadi. Chanyeol sekali lagi melihat keadaan sekitar dan melihat jam yang ia kenakan.

"Aneh bagaimana, hyung?"

"Sudah kuduga, jam ku menunjukkan angka setengah dua belas. Lagi pula Kris hyung tak ada didalam cerita yang di jelaskan Sehun. Kai, kita salah waktu."

"Salah waktu? Tak seperti biasa hyung salah mengendalikan waktu."

"Entahlah, munkin efek lelah. Kita harus kembali, Kai. Dan mengatur waktu ulang." Chanyeol sudah bersiap, tangan kirinya akan menggenggam Kai. Tapi yang ia gapai hanya angin. 'Hanya angin!' pikirnya bingung. Ia menoleh kesamping tempatnya diposisi Kai berdiri tadi. Dan kosong.

Mata abu abunya melihat sekeliling, dan ia menemukan sosok tan itu berdiri tepat disebelah namja berkacamata itu yang sekarang sendirian, tanpa teman bermata rusanya.

"Kapan anak itu pergi, padahal tadi dia masih ada di- Ohh, aku lupa. Teleportasi. Dasar anak itu, sesalu seenaknya saja." kakinya baru akan melangkah menuju Kai, namun ia hanya terpaku ditempat karna suara yang sudah ia hafal berucap.

"Dua anak adam..." walau terdengar lirih, namun lapangan ini sedang sunyi. Makannya suara sekecil apapun akan terdengar. Iapun menatap asal suara itu, dan benar saja. Itu suara Kris hyung. Lalu matanya bergantian menatap namja berkacamata yang sedang memandang sekitar. Kai hanya mampu terdiam dan menyaksikan semuanya.

Mata sipit namja berkacamata itu sempat terpaku sesaat saat menatap bangku penonton. Mata sipitnya membola, walau tak terlalu berefek pada matanya. Bibirnya bergetar dan wajahnya pucat.

Detik berikutnya namja berkacamata itu berlari menembus Kai dan melewati pintu lapangan indoor basket yang memang sengaja dibuka namja bermata rusa yang sudah meninggalkan namja berkacamata.

"Hyung, kau melihatnya bukan?" tanpa menunggu respon Chanyeol, yang sibuk menatap kepergian namja berkacamata itu. Ia melanjutkan ucapannya lagi.

"Namja itu! Namja itu, bisa melihat Kris hyung. Dan dia juga dapat mendengarnya.. Wahh.. namja macam apa dia?" Kai dibuat geleng geleng kepala melihat kejadian barusan.

"Kita harus kembali Kai."

"Tapi hyung, aku masih mau melihat kelanjutannya."

"Tidak, Kai. Waktu kita tak banyak."

"Baiklah.." terdengar nada kecewa dari namja berkulit tan tersebut. Selanjutnya mereka menghilang dari area tersebut. Dan berputar kewaktu tujuan awal mereka.

.

.

.

.

 **T embok**

 **B esar**

 **C hanyeol**

Sejenis setan atw iblis gitu

Sebenarnya bukan, Chanyeol sama Sehun..

Nasib mereka berdua serahkan sama yang diatas aja, biar lebih afdol^^

Kyungsoo? Kalo itu belom di bahas dichapter ini, ditunggu aja ya..

Udah di lanjut kok.. Maaf lama..

.

Itu Sehun sama Suho

Niatnya gitu..

Itu sebangsa iblis..

.

Kepoin terus ya...

.

.

Ngebingungin ya... emang tujuan awalnya itu..^^

Maaf baru ngepost, silahkan ditunggu chapter berikutnya..

Makasih yang udah ngereview...

.

.

.

.

 **Review again yaaaaaaaa...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Caption : BLACK Feather**

 **Author : Wolf88RED17+**

 **Cast :**

 **Byun Baek Hyun**

 **Xi Lu Han**

 **Do Kyung Soo**

 **Huang Zhi Tao**

 **Park Chan Yeol**

 **Kim Jong in (Kai)**

 **Oh Se Hun**

 **Kim joon Myeon (Suho)**

 **Kris Wu**

 **and other**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Mystery, School life**

 **Rate : M**

 **#Typo Bertebaran**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Namja itu! Namja itu, bisa melihat Kris hyung. Dan dia juga dapat mendengarnya.. Wahh.. namja macam apa dia?"

"Kita harus kembali Kai."

"Tidak, Kai. Waktu kita tak banyak."

.

.

.

 **BLACK Feather**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"Apa sekarang kita ditempat yang benar?" Kai melihat keadaan sekitar, ditempat yang sama namun sepi. Tidak seperti saat sebelumnya. Pandangan Chanyeol hanya tertuju kepada satu titik, yaitu jamnya. Mengecek sesuatu itu penting. Jarum panjangnya mengarah ke angka lima dan jarum pendeknya mengarah ke angka delapan. 'Bagus ini sudah benar.' Senyumnya sedikit mengembang saat melihat jam. Bukan jam tangan, melainkan jam arlogi yang selalu ia bawa dan ia simpan dikantung celananya.

"Lebih tepatnya belum, kejadiannya dilapangan basket outdoor, tempat biasa kita mengumpul dan bermain basket. Kita harus keluar dari tempat ini. Ayo, Kai!" kedua namja tinggi ini berjalan menelusuri koridor menuju kebelakang gedung sekolah, yang harus melewati kelas para murid saat jam pelajaran pertama.

"Lihat, hyung. Yeoja disana.. dadanya besar sekali, apa dia sedang meledekku dengan payudaranya yang sengaja dibusungkan. Gatal sekali tanganku ingin meremasnya." Kai mendekati yeoja itu lalu meremas salah satu payudara yang besarnya melewati payudara wanita seumuran anak sekolahan.

"Kai, jangan ganggu mereka. Kita tak punya banyak waktu."

"Baik hyung.." ucap Kai senang

"Ternyata payudaranya benar benar besar. Tak menyesal aku telah memegangnya. Lain waktu kita akan bertemu lagi cantik." Setelah kata terakhir yang diucapkan Kai untuk yeoja berdada besar itu, ia berlari kecil menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah jauh didepannya.

Bukannya mendapat tatapan genit atau jeritan kekaguman karna wajah tampan Kai. Respon yeoja itu adalah kesal. Jika dianimasi, diatas kepalanya akan keluar asap dengan wajah merah padam. Tangannya yeoja itu melayangkan satu tamparan.

PLAAAKKKK!

Suara tamparan itu menggema di depan ruang kelas 3-C. Mata para murid yang tak sengaja lewat atau memang sedang sejak tadi berada diarea tersebut berbincang, bercanda, bahkan bermesraan. Semua kegiatan itu terhenti, semua bagaikan patung. Menyaksikan kejadian barusan.

"APA YANG OPPA LAKUKAN!"

"Kau kenapa Hyorin? Oppa tidak melakukan apapun, sungguh." Namja itu mencoba meyakinkan yeoja bernama Hyorin yang ada didepannya.

"BOHONG! OPPA TADI MENYENTUHNYA. Tidak, BAHKAN OPPA MEREMASNYA. AKU BENCI HOYA OPPA." Hyorin meninggalkan ruang kelas, sunbaenya itu. Dengan tangan yang menyilang dibagian dadanya, seperti menutupi payudaranya.

Hyorin berlari meninggalkan namja bernama Hoya sunbaenya yang diam terpaku, karna tidak mengerti kejadian barusan. Dia saja bingung, kenapa Hyorin hobaenya tiba tiba teriak begitu saja.

"Aku baru tau, ternyata dia orang yang mesum."

"Kau benar, padahal dia salah satu anak osis. Kenapa beraninya dia melakukan itu didepan umum."

"Iya, sangat memalukan"

"Aku takut dekat dengannya."

"Hati hati dengannya"

"Padahal aku salah satu fansnya, dia mengecewakanku"

"Aku akan membuang mukaku jika itu aku."

Bisikan demi bisikan negatif keluar dari mulut orang yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut.

"APA YANG KALIAN LIHAT, HA?! BUNAR SEMUA!" Dengan tatapan kesal Hoya mengusir semua murid, dan ia berjalan menuju kelasnya.

.

-o-o-o-

.

.

"Oper bolanya."

"Kristal, disana. Oper ke Baekhyun."

"Apa?!"

"Kristal awas!"

"AHH, BOLANYA! AISSHH."

"YUHUUU... 2-0. KEMENANGAN MUTLAK DITANGAN GUYS. Ini untuk kekalahan kelompokmu Victoria." Yeoja bermata kucing itu sombong, sambil bertos ria dengan kelompok volinya kali ini.

"Jangan senang dulu, Seulgi. Ini baru 2-0, dan ini baru permainan awal. Bahkan waktu babak pertama belum habis." Victoria yeoja yang tunjuk oleh Seulgi dari sebrang net, menjawabnya dengan malas.

"Memangnya kau bisa menyusul skor kami? Kau mau menang mengalahkan kelompok kami.. Seharusnya kalian berkaca dulu sebelum berucap." Teman sekelompokan Seulgi mulai ikut meremehkan ketua voli lawan mainnya kali ini.

"Hey, kau yeoja muka oplas! Jangan sembarangan ya kalau bicara! Aku bisa saja merobek mulutmu dengan jariku." Kristal tak tahan kalo hanya diam saja. Seperti biasa mulut pedasnya memang tak bisa disaring kalo sedang marah.

"Jangan sok tau ya! Aku tak pernah oplas."

"Dengar ya Yeri, semua sudah ada buktinya. Kau tak mungkin bisa mengelak."

"Kau! Kau ingin cari ribut ya?!" sewot Yeri

"Kau menantangku?! Baiklah dengan senang hati, aku akan meladeni mu. Sini kau yeoja oplas!" Kristal mulai menaikan lengan baju olahraga pendeknya sampai kepundak. Kaki kurusnya melangkah melewat sisi net.

'Dia pikir aku takut apa?! Lihat saja, wajah mulusnya itu akan ku buat menjadi hancur karna cakaranku.' Pikir Kristal yang sudah naik pitam

"Kristal sudahlah.." Victoria mencoba menahan Kristal, namun Kristal tetap pada pendiriannya. Pantang mundur cuyy..

"Ini tidak bisa didiamkan. Yeoja itu harus membusuk dineraka sana!"

"Dasar yeoja bermulut besar mau apa kau kemari! Jauh jauh dari kami." Seulgi mencoba mendorong Kristal yang mencoba mendekat ke Yeri.

"Sini kalian. Aku akan mencakar kalian semua!"

.

"Cepat panggil Kim songsaem, diruang rapat."

"Memangnya siapa yang berani memanggil Kim songsaem. Jika dia tau ada keributan dijam pelajarannya habislah kita." Ucap yeoja berkuncir dua memandang ketua kelasnya.

"Woohyun, kau kan ketua kelasnya, cepat panggil Kim songsaem. Sebelum lapangan ini hancur oleh pendekar yang sedang berperah disana."

"Aku? Tidak terimakasih banyak. Tapi aku masih ingin hidup, aku masih mengejar cinta Minah. Tidak mau." Ucap Woohyun, dan suara sorakan murid kelasnya 2-B dan kelas lain yang juga mengikuti olah raga di jam yang sama 2-C.

"Minah tak akan mau denganmu."

"Biarkan saja"

"Biar aku saja yang bilang ke Kim songsaem." Suara yeoja berambut dikuncir satu, memecahkan keributan lain yang sempat terjadi. Karna aksi saling tunjuk.

"Kau memang penyelamat kami Yura" seru semuanya, ia pun akhirnya berlari keruang rapat di dalam gedung sekolah, yang jaraknya lumayan jauh. Belum lagi menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Bisa bayangkan berapa lelahnya dia.

Yang lain mencoba membantu melerai ketiga yeoja yang sekarang sedang aksi cakar dan tarik menarik rambut. Usaha mereka hanya dianggap angin lalu bagi Kristal, Yeri, dan Seulgi. Yang ada mereka terpental karna kena pukulan, tendangan, ataupun cakaran.

Suara teriakan Yura dapat langsung mereka cerna dengan baik dan benar. Semua mulai menyingkir dan hanya menyisahkan keempat yeoja, dan dua namja yang berada disebrang net yang tengah asik pertengkaran mereka. tanpa menyadari tatapan para murid lain yang menatap mereka yang berada dalam lapangan dengan iba.

"Kim songsaem, disana. Kristal, Yeri, dan Seulgi mereka bertengkar." Ucap yeoja bernametage Yura. Jarinya menunjuk area lapangan yang mulai memanas, akibat aksi yang mulai saling menjambak rambut.

"BERHENTI! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! HEYY KALIAN SEMUA." Kim songsaem berjalan terburu buru dan menghampiri yeoja binal ini.

.

.

"Baek, menurutmu siapa yang akan menang?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun. Mata bulatnya masih setia menyaksikan aksi anarkis antar pemain voli. terlihat aksi saling jambak dan tarik menarik, jangan lupakan suara lengkingan yang berlomba lomba merusak gendang telinga siapapun yang mau tak mau mendengarkannya.

"Hahaha, siapa lagi kalau bukan ratu bermulut pedas. Kristal Jung.."

"Hahaha.. kau benar Baek. Tak ada yang bisa menang dari amukannya."

"Yeoja yang satu itu memang luar bisa energinya. Batrainya selalu penuh." Baekhyun mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya untuk Kristal.

"Selain ucapannya, ternyata cakarannya juga mengerikan. Wow, lihat saja muka Yeri yang penuh dengan cakaran." Kyungsoo melihatnya tak tega, habis mau bagaimana lagi. Ini terlalu seru, lumayan tontonan gratis.

Walau kaki mereka pegal, tapi mereka enggan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Mereka masih setia berdiri di lapangan, tepatnya disebrang dari acara pertengkaran para yeoja. Murid yang mengikuti olahraga hanya mampu menyaksikan dari pinggir lapangan, karna tak berani mendekat. Jawabannya hanyalah satu, takut. Karena Kim songsaem adalah guru kiler. Berani berurusan dengannya, berarti kau siap bertemu ajalmu.

"KALIAN BERDUA?! Sedang apa kalian disana? CEPAT AMBIL BOLA VOLINYA. "

"Hahh, maksud songsaem... kami" tanya Baekhyun hati hati, jari lentiknya menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan sahabatnya. Baru kali ini mereka dibentak guru kiler.

"Siapa lagi. CEPAT! Dalam hitungan ketiga kalian tidak beranjak. Aku pastikan kalian akan menerima hukumannya. SATU-"

"I-iiya songsaem kami pergi.." mereka berdua lalu berlari sekencang yang ia bisa keluar dari lapangan.

.

-o-o-o-

.

.

"Dasar guru tua itu, pantas saja tidak punya pasangan. Kerjaannya hanya marah dan menghitung." Gerutu Baekhyun, matanya sambil melihat sekitar mencari bola bundar menyebalkan itu.

"Kalau marah, mungkin aku masih bisa terima. Tapi kalau menghitung, apa hubungan pasangan dengan menghitung?"

"Begini ya, Kyungsoo.. maksud ku menghitung yang seperti ini. 'Chagi kau terlambat lima menit. Puss up lima kali.' Jika yeojachingunya menolak maka ia akan seperti ini.'Kau tak mau melakukannya. Aku beri waktu tiga detik dimulai dari sekarang SATU, DUA-"

"Hahaha Baek.. kau ada ada saja, tidak mungkin Kim songsaem seperti itu pada pasangannya. Mungkin dia akan lebih romantis."

"Maksudmu romantis yang seperti ini. Bulan madu di antartika dan melakukan malam pertama dibulan.."

"Itu bukan romantis. Tapi itu horor Baek.."

.

 **"Hyung bukankah itu anak adam yang pernah kita lihat di dalam lapangan indoor?" tanya Kai menunjuk kedua namja yang berjalan beriringan.**

 **"Sepertinya begitu, aku kira anak adam bermata empat itu bersama anak adam bermata rusa waktu itu."**

 **"Entahlah, munkin ini teman yang lainnya hyung.."**

 **"Bisa jadi. Kenapa temannya bertubuh pendek semua? Memang benar benar tak pantas di sebut namja. Ck, ck.."**

 **"Tapi aku suka badan yang bermata bulat itu. Berisi, menggemaskan.. I like it.." mata Kai tak pernah lepas dari Kyungsoo, namja bermata bulat itu. Terlihat jelas wajah mesumnya, sesekali dia tersenyum penuh arti. Arti mesum maksudnya..**

 **"Lain kali ingatkan aku untuk mencuci otakmu yang kotor dan berdebu." Chanyeol malas memandang tampang Kai, wajahnya benar benar tak enak dilihat. Akhirnya ia kembali memandang kedua namja tersebut, walau tak bisa dipungkiri matanya kadang hanya terfokus pada Baekhyun, namja bermata empat.**

"Kyung, kenapa kita jadi kesini?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kitakan sedang mencari bola Baek?"

"Memang bolanya sampai kemari?.." pandangannya mulai horor melihat tempat yang berada didepannya.

"Dilapangan sepak bola tak ada, tujuan terakhir adalah tempat ini."

"Perasaanku tak enak Kyung, kita kembali saja ya.."

"Baek, kau ini namja atau yeoja. Ayo!"

"Kyung, ayo cepat kita pergi dari sini."

"Baek, berhentilah merengek, kita harus menemukan bola terkutuk itu. Aku masih ingin hidup Baek. Aku belum sempat menata hidupku dan karirku kelak." tapi Baekhyun tak memperdulikan omongan Kyungsoo, yang menurutnya sangat tak penting itu. Badannya masih saja menempel pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, kau mendengar suara aneh?" Baekhyun berbisik ke Kyungsoo

"Aku tak mendengar apa apa, Baek. Jika kau masih seperti ini, kita akan lama menemukan bola voli itu. Kita harus berpencar."

"Tidak mau, aku tidak mau Kyung. Nanti kalau aku kenapa napa, bagaimana? Tetaplah disampingku Kyung, disebelah sana seperti ada yang melihatku di dekat ring basket itu." tunjuk Baekhyun kedalam area lapangan basket, yang lebih tepatnya ke ring yang letaknya ada didepannya berada. Walau suara yang ditimbulkan kecil, seperti gumanan. Tapi Chanyeol dan Kai dapat mendengarnya.

 **"** **Dia menyadari keberadaan Sehun? Secepat itu?" ucap Chanyeol tak percaya, mata abu-abunya melihat sekilas kearah Sehun berada. Ia sedang mengira ngira jarak tempatnya berdiri dengan Baekhyun dan jarak Baekhyun dengan Sehun. Bisa dibilang jaraknya enam meter. Jarak yang lumayan.**

 **"** **Kenapa si mata bulat itu tak menyadari keberadaanku?"**

 **"** **Bodoh, anak adam bermata empat saja tak menyadari keberadaan kita. Apa lagi anak adam bermata bulat itu. sangat tidak masuk diakal. Bagaimanapun kita melewati perputaran waktu, siapapun tak bisa melihat kita termasuk bangsa sejenis kita, namun tidak untuk hewan. Indranya lebih peka ketimbang manusia dan bangsa kita." Jelas Chanyeol**

 **"** **Yahh, sayang sekali. Andai saja ia bisa melihat ku..."**

 **"** **Bagus jika dia tidak bisa melihat kita. Satu saja sudah merepotkan, apalagi dua atau bisa lebih banyak lagi mungkin."**

 **"** **Ihh, hyung.. maksudku hanya dia, anak adam bermata bulat itu saja. lagian maksudku anak adam yang satu itu hanya bisa melihatku saja. Kenapa jadi yang lain."**

 **"** **Kenapa hanya kau saja? Takut kalah saing?"**

 **"** **Enak saja, jelas jelas lebih tampan aku dari pada Chanyeol hyung."**

 **"** **Itu hanya ada dalam hayalanmu saja. Sudahlah"**

"Lapangan itu kosong, jadi tidak mungkin ada yang melihatmu. Disini hanya ada kita berdua."

"Tapi aku bersungguh sungguh Kyung.."

"Kaki mereka berdua berjalanan mendekati bangku penonton dari luar. Ingat lapangan basket itu selalu terkunci.

"Baek berhentilah bergu- OHH, ini dia bolanya.. ayo Baek.." Kyungsoo menyeret lengan Baekhyun. Ia tak melihat bertapa kacaunya wajah Baekhyun saat ini. bola matanya bergerak tak beraturan melihat sekitar, badannya meringkuk ke Kyungsoo, bibirnya pucat, dan peluh yang membanjiri pelipisnya.

 **"** **Peluh itu.."**

.

.

"Hyung lihatlah anak adam yang pakai kacamata itu. Dia sangat lucu bukan?" namja yang berdiri didekat tiang ring basket memanggil hyungnya. Matanya sesekali melihat kedua namja yang tengah membungkuk seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Jangan mengganggunya, Sehun. Kau tidak lihat anak adam bermata bulat itu sudah kerepotan dengan anak adam berkacamata yang terus menempel padanya." Sekarang lawan dialog namja yang berdiri dekat tiang ring basket, sebut saja Sehun sekarang kedua mata birunya menatap kedua namja. Yang berada di luar dinding kawat basket yang sudah berkarat.

"Tidak akan, hyung.. Melihatnya saja seperti itu, sudah membuatku terhibur. Saat ini aku sedang tidak ingin mengerjai siapapun. Apalagi aku menggodanya." Sehun menatap hyungnya yang sedari tadi duduk di salah satu bangku pojok penonton. Kaki putih jenjangnya ia langkahkan kebangku penonton dan duduk disebelah hyungnya.

"Ohh ya, Suho hyung. Tentang rapat waktu itu? apa memang harus anak adam?" Sehun menatap Suho.

"Anak adam.., tidak juga."

 **"** **Tidak juga? Berarti anak hawa..." Kai menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia memandang Chanyeol yang berdiri tepat disebelahnya.**

 **"** **Iya, seperti yang kau dengar. Anak hawa bisa kita ambil." Jelas Chanyeol, habis dia risih di pandang seperti itu oleh mata coklat milik Kai. Walau Chanyeol tak melihat wajah Kai, tapi ia bisa melihatnya dari ekor matanya.**

 **"** **Ohh begitu.. aku baru tau.." mata Kai kini kembali lagi memandang Sehun dan Suho hyung.**

 **"** **Hahh..."**

"Lalu jika kita tak mendapatkan anak adam tersebut bagaimana?"

"Itu hanya syarat Sehun. Sesuai rapat, kita harus mendapatkannya sebelum hari yang sudah disepakati. Setiknya kita harus mendapatkan korban yang jumlahnya delapan manusia. Boleh lebih, siapa tau salah satu dari mereka ada yang kabur."

"Mereka tak mungkin bisa kabur dari kastil Suho hyung."

"Siapa yang akan bisa menjamin, waspada lebih baik bukan Sehun.."

"Lebih banyak anak adam lebih baik.. Kekal dan abadi.." lanjut Suho mendramatisir..

"Hyung, ini terlalu cepat. Memangnya berapa anak adam yang kita butuhkan?"

"Satu, Dua, Tiga, Empat.. Entahlah kita lihat tanggalan Moonlight nanti."

"Jadi sebenarnya berapa yang kita butuhkan?!"

"Tenanglah, Sehun.. turunkan benda itu. Kita membutuhkan banyak sekali darah kali ini.."

"Secepatnya lebih baik bukan, Suho hyung?"

"Iya.. Kalau begitu kita akan berburu tiga hari lagi. Karna dua hari ini bulan purnama akan nampak.."

"Baek berhentilah bergu- OHH, ini dia bolanya.. ayo Baek.." lengkingan namja bermata bulat itu membuat Sehun dan Suho menoleh kearah mereka, tak terkecuali Chanyeol dan Kai.

"Jangan Jauh jauh Kyung, aku takut.." suara lirih namja berkacamata itu semakin menggenggam erat lengan sahabatnya. Dan itulah suara terakhir yang mereka dengar dari kedua manusia tersebut.

"Aku punya tugas untukmu Sehun." Suho menatap Sehun, kali ini dia benar-benar terlihat serius. Sehun menatap Suho dengan tatapan bingung.

 **"** **Ohh, ini yang dimaksud tugas untuk si cadel." Guman Kai**

"Tapi, Suho hyung. Aku akan menjalankan misi dengan Chanyeol hyung, menggantikan Kris hyung."

 **"** **Jadi rapat minggu lalu itu, sudah mengubah misi?"**

 **"** **Iya. Karna Kris sedang mencari pedang naga yang disimpan leluhurnya untuk acara ritual kita."**

 **"** **Harus dengan pedang naga? Aku kira pakai pisau dapur saja.."**

 **"** **Itu acara sakral Kai! Masa menggunakan pisau dapur. Yang benar saja!" ucap Chanyeol sewot seketika.**

 **"** **Aku kan tidak tau. Umur ku dan Kris hyung saja jauh, jadi wajar jika aku tidak tau."**

 **"** **Memang kau tak mempelajari buku yang sudah dibuat oleh leluhur kita?"**

 **"** **Hehehe, aku tak membacanya hyung... aku tak suka membaca.." gigi rapih yang ia perlihatkan ke Chanyeol melihatkan bertapa tak bersalahnya ia mengucapkan hal tersebut.**

 **"** **Pantas kau bodoh." Kai hanya mempautkan bibirnya kesal. Ia tak terima dikatai bodoh oleh Chanyeo hyung, 'awas aku kerjai nanti' pikir Kai**

"Masalah yang itu biar aku yang urus. Ini tugas penting Hun."

"Sebegitu pentingkah?" tanya Sehun kurang mengerti maksud Suho, mata birunya terus menatap namja berkacamata disana

"Sangat. Kau lihat kedua anak adam tersebut?"

"Jangan bilang, hyung menyuruhku memburu mereka berdua?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin kau mengawasi salah satu anak adam tersebut."

"Mengawasi, anak adam yang bermata bulat itu? atau anak adam lucu yang berkacamata itu?"

"Yang berkacamata, yang bermata bulat itu tidak terlalu penting. Kau awasi dia selama tiga hari kedepan."

"Dengan senang hati, hyung.."

"Kau mau kemana Sehun?"

"Suho hyung kan tadi menyuruh ku mengawasinya bukan? Lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Tidak semudah itu, Sehun. Gunakan kekuatanmu. Yang membuat anak adam itu tidak menyadari keberadaanmu."

"Untuk apa? Seperti dia peka saja?"

"Dari tadi dia terus mengasi kita Sehun. Kau tak sadar ditunjuk olehnya tadi."

"Ditunjuk? Tidak.. Baiklah hyung, aku pergi sekarang."

.

.

"Hyung, sepertinya kita jangan dekat dekat dengan anak adam yang satu itu." usul Kai.

"Menarik"

"Apa? Hyung tadi bicara apa?" Kai mengoreksi pendengarannya.

"Ayo kita kembali." Chanyeol berbalik mempunggungi Kai, tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Kai. Tangannya bersiap mengambil jam arloginya.

"Tunggu Hyung, aku masih betah disini."

"Kalau begitu aku tinggal kau sendiri disini."

"Kau tega meninggalkanku?!"

"Kenapa tidak."

"Tunggu sebentar saja. Hyung terlalu banyak menghabiskan misi dengan Kris hyung, jadi tidak punya rasa humoris dan bersikap acuh."

"Heyy, siapa yang kau sebut tak punya humoris dan bersikap acuh? Kris hyung tak ada hubungannya, lagi pula mada ada sistem penularan sifat."

"Bisa saja, karna Kris hyung iblis yang sangat dingin"

"Kau ini, mana ada iblis bersikap humoris. Kau pikir kita badut atau pelawak, ha?"

"Santai saja hyung, kendurkan otot ototmu yang menegang. Kau membuatku sedikit- ahh sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi. Aku tadi, hanya ingin mengikuti kedua anak adam itu. lagi pula untuk apa terburu buru kembali. Bukankah kita akan berburu nanti malam. Jadi-"

"Suho hyung mengabariku, kita harus kembali kekastil sebelum jam yang sudah di janjikan. Ada yang ingin dia sampaikan pada kita."

"Uyut itu, selalu saja merepotkan."

"Cepat Kai, aku juga harus mengambil bola basket ku yang tertinggal."

"Iya, iya. Selalu saja rapat dan rapat. Tak pernah bisa istirahat dan bersenang senang. Kesempatan tak datang kedua kalinya bukan. Anak adam bermata bulat itu pasti akan ku dapatkan. Tunggu saja.." ucap Kai yang berguman sedari tadi dan memegang pundak Chanyeol. Dan mereka menghilang, menyisahkan tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu, mahkluk berbeda alam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T embok**

 **B esar**

 **C hanyeol**

Untuk Chapter 5 dianjurkan **jangan** dibaca..

Terimakasih.. ^^

.

.

.

.

Makasih yang udah ngereview...

.

.

.

.

 **Review again yaaaaaaaa...**


	4. Chapter 4 a

**Caption : BLACK Feather**

 **Author : Wolf88RED17+**

 **Cast :**

 **Byun Baek Hyun**

 **Xi Lu Han**

 **Do Kyung Soo**

 **Huang Zhi Tao**

 **Park Chan Yeol**

 **Kim Jong in (Kai)**

 **Oh Se Hun**

 **Kim Joon Myeon (Suho)**

 **Kris Wu**

 **and other**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Mystery, School life**

 **Rate : M**

 **#Typo Bertebaran**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Dia menyadari keberadaan Sehun? Secepat itu?"**

" **Kenapa hanya kau saja? Takut kalah saing?"**

"Lapangan itu kosong, jadi tidak mungkin ada yang melihatmu. Disini hanya ada kita berdua."

"Tapi aku bersungguh sungguh Kyung.."

" **Tidak juga? Berarti anak hawa..."**

" **Ohh begitu.. Aku baru tau.."**

"Aku punya tugas untukmu Sehun."

"Dengan senang hati, hyung.."

"Menarik"

"Cepat Kai, aku juga harus mengambil bola basket ku yang tertinggal."

.

.

.

 **BLACK Feather**

 **Chapter 4 A**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dimana bola itu? Kenapa tidak ada. Kai bantu aku mencari!" kedua namja itu memasuki lapangan indoor basket. Chanyeol tengah sibuk mencari bolanya. Mata abu abunya ia jelihkan melihat sekeliling area.

"Disini tidak ada hyung.." teriak Kai dari arah yang berlawanan dari Chanyeol.

"Cari terus Kai, aku tak mau kehilangan bola kesayanganku." seru Chanyeol

"Iya Chanyeol hyung, ini aku juga sedang mencarinya." Jawabnya malas

"AH, KETEMU! Su- sah.. Kenapa harus terjepit?! Menyusahkan." wajah senangnya luntur seketika, saat ia mencoba mengambil bolanya yang terjepit.

Jubah yang dipakai Chanyeol tiba tiba menyusut. Tampak sedikit demi sedikit bulu yang mampu menarik mata kaum manusia manapun. Dalam sekejap sepasang sayap berwarna hitam metalik mengembang dengan sempurna. Satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan sepasang sayap tersebut. Indah.

Ia menekuk lututnya kembali mencoba mensejajarkan untuk mengambil bola basketnya yang terjepit. Sepasang sayap mulai ia kepakkan ringan, membantunya mengurangi beban yang bertumpu pada bola tersebut. Namun.. 'NIHIL' Dengan terpaksa ia memanggil rekannya untuk membantunya.

"KAI! Cepat kemari! Bantu aku. Bola ini terjepit." Yang dipanggilpun sedikit berlari menghampiri Chanyeol. Tangannya memegang pundak Chanyeol dan ikut menariknya. Sayap Chanyeol sedikit mempersulitnya.

"Hyung, sayapmu."

"W-wae?" suara Chanyeol tertahan, karna menarik bola tersebut.

"Sayapmu menghalangiku hyung. Kau tau sendiri sayap ini besar. Sebesar tinggi badanmu yang kelebihan kalsium itu." Kai memundurkan langkahnya, tidak jadi membantu Chanyeol. Ia menatap kesal sepasang sayap didepannya. dan jangan lupakan mulutnya yang tak berhenti menggerutu.

"Hahh." Helaan napas keras terdengar dari mulut sang namja yang sedang berjongkok. Mata abu abu nya tertutup rapat oleh kelopak matanya. Mencoba meredan kemarahannya.

Ia mulai berdiri, menegakkan badannya. Badannya ia putar menghadap Kai. Mata abu abunya kini memandang namja yang tadi dibelakangnya kesal.

"Bilang saja kau tak mau membantuku." Tanyanya datar

"Aku tak bilang begitu. Kalau aku tak mau membantumu, untuk apa aku repot repot ikut mencari bola basketmu hyung?!" Kai ikut terpancing dengan hawa yang Chanyeol buat.

"Hahhh.. Sudahlah, aku sedang tidak ingin ribut saat ini. Bantu aku. Jika tidak, pergilah." Badannya ia balik dan berjongkok seperti tadi.

"Baiklah, aku akan bantu. Tapi jangan kau kepakan sayapmu itu." pinta Kai mulai berjalan maju menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Emm." Hanya itu suara yang terdengar di telinga Kai. Kai hanya mendengus dan mulai membantu lagi.

Kedua mencoba, kekuatan maksimal yang mereka berdua keluarkan. Dan

BRAKKKK!

Suara dentuman keras terdengar dari dua sisi yang berbeda. Mereka berdua terpental. Kai menghilang dibalik kursi penonton. Dan Chanyeol terpental kearah keranjang dengan banyak tumpukan bola basket. Saking kerasnya dentuman badan dengan keranjang, tak sedikit bola keluar melewati sudut keranjang. Bertapa besar kekuatan yang mereka keluarkan demi bola basket itu? sungguh kurang kerjaan-,-

CEKLEKKK

Gemaan engsel pintu yang terdengar keseluruh ruangan luas nan kosong, tak taukah disini tadi terdapat bencana kecil kecilan.

Suara mengarah kearah sepasang pintu yang mulai terbuka. Kai yang memiliki pendengaran yang lebih tajam, segera bangun dari tidur tidak elitnya. Membersihkan sedikit debu yang menempel di pakaian dan jubahnya. Mata coklatnya mengedar mencari sosok yang ia bantu tadi. Terlihat bola basket yang berserakan dan ada yang sedikit memantul karna keluar dari sarangnya. Satu kata 'mengerikan'. Tempat yang tadinya bersih kini... ya sudahlah, anda pasti sudah tau.

Wajahnya menoleh kearah pintu dan detik berikutnya ia berada tepat didepan Chanyeol yang sedang mencoba untuk bangun dari tempatnya sekarang berada. Didalam keranjang bola basket yang lebar.

"Aishh, hyung. Ayo cepat. Ada manusia." Kai begitu panik saat ini. Ia bergantian memandang kearah Chanyeol dan pintu, begitu seterusnya.

"Aku juga tau. Makannya bantu aku hitam!" Chanyeol mencoba berdiri namun terasa begitu sulit, seperti ada yang tersangkut.

"Tanganmu hyung. Ulurkan tanganmu, aku akan menariknya." Tak mau menunggu lama ia mulai menarik tangan Chanyeol saat Chanyeol mengulurkan salah satu tangannya. Bahkan ia tak ambil pusing apa yang baru saja Chanyeol lontarkan untuknya. Ia begitu panik, karna keadaan sudah balik seperti semula.

.

"Ini berat sekali." eluhan keluar dari bibir tipis namja memakai kacamata itu.

"Kau ini mengeluh saja dari tadi. Seperti bibi penjual kue beras." Saut namja di sebelahnya.

"Enak saja. Kulitku ini masih kencang. Jangan samakan aku dengan bibi penjual kue beras langgananmu yang keriput itu?!" bibir tipisnya ia pautkan, terlihat menggemaskan.

"Hahaha.. jangan lakukan itu. Kau terlihat jelek sekali jika mempautkan bibirmu seperti itu." namja bermata rusa itu tertawa sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, perutnya benar benar sakit karna tertawa. Tangannya membekap kedua tas keranjang bola basket di depan dada dengan erat, takut jatuh.

"Ya!"

.

"AKKHH! Sayapku.. " mata abu abunya mencoba melihat salah satu sayapnya. Seperti ada yang tercabut, sakit sekali.

"Wae hyung?" tanya Kai bingung melihat namja yang tadi ia bantu berdiri.

"Bulunya!" mata abu abunya menatap tak percaya salah satu sayapnya.

"Ha?" Kai tak mengerti ucapan Chanyeol yang setengah setengah tersebut.

"Sepertinya salah satu bulunya ada yang tercabut. Aish!" lanjutnya

"Aku kira ada apa. Ayo Hyung kita harus segera pergi. Aku rasa ini suara anak adam berkacamata itu." tangan Kai terulur menggapai pergelangan tangan Chanyeol. Saat ingin pergi, Chanyeol menahannya. Kepalanya menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Matanya menatap penuh tanya. Chanyeol yang mengerti tatapan Kai, mengeluarkan suara Bassnya.

"Bolaku, sebentar."

"Tidak ada waktu, hyung. Ayo!" tangannya kali ini benar benar menarik Chanyeol. Hanya suara dengusan keras yang terdengar dari telinga Kai. Suara Kai terganti suara kepakan sayap yang saling berlomba.

.

-o-o-o-

.

.

" **Apakah benda ini tajam?"** mata merahnya tak lepas dari benda yang sekarang ia genggam. Jari jari sedikit mengelus pinggiran benda tersebut.

" **Sudah lama tidak terpakai, pasti tumpul."** Gumannya lagi. Ia ayunkan sedikit benda yang ia pegang. Yang dimaksud adalah pedang naga yang sudah diwariskan turun temurun dari pendahulunya. Pedang ini terbuat dari batuan bulan merah yang dicampukan dengan serbuk taring naga leluhurnya.

Alunan pedang, bergerak dengan indah membelah apapun yang menghalanginya. Gerakan tangannya menunjukkan bertapa ahlinya dia memegang senjata.

"KAU MENEMUKANNYA?" teriak seorang namja yang tengah berlari menghampiri namja yang sibuk menolehkan wajahnya ke sudut manapun, sesekali deruan nafas tersenggal masih terdengar dari bibir ranum nan tebalnya.

" **Anak adam? Untuk apa mereka kemari?"** nada suara yang terlampau dingin, dengan sorotan mata yang tajam menusuk.

"Tidak ada." Gumannya lirih

"MWO? AKU TIDAK DENGAR. BICARA YANG JELAS." Namja yang tengah berlari melihat bibir temannya sedikit berucap. Makannya ia bertanya.

Sepasang mata merahnya melihat seorang namja yang tengah berlari dari kejauhan. Walau jauh suaranya dapat memekakan telinga. Wajahnya menunjukkan kekesalan terhadap namja yang satu itu.

" **Berisik sekali anak adam yang satu itu. Mengganggu."** hanya itu kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan. Selebihnya ia fokus pada gerakan pedang di tangannya, tanpa memperdulikan dua orang namja yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh darinya.

"Hahhh..." lagi lagi bukan jawaban, melainkan helaan nafas putus asa.

"Bagaimana hahh, apa adahhh hahhh..." ucap namja yang tadi berlari menghampiri namja didepannya.

"Tidak ada Tao-ya,"

"Tidak ada? Apa mereka di ambil oleh mahkluk penunggu disini?"

" **Mahkluk penunggu? Nugu? Maksudnya bangsa kami?"** suaranya terdengar halus namun tegas.

"Entahlah, ayo kita pergi!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun?"

"Mereka pasti baik baik saja. Ayo!"

"Tapi Kyung- Akhhh!"

"Wa-wae? Kau kenapa?" tanya nya panik mendengar suara Tao yang tiba tiba teriak

"Kakiku! Kyungsoo kakiku berdarah! Bagaimana ini?!" mata bulatnya melihat arah pandang Tao, wajahnya sedikit meringis melihat luka sobek di kulit kaki Tao. Bagaimana bisa?

Sebenarnya sebelum jam istirahat, mereka ada jadwal olahraga pagi. Yang mengharuskan mereka memakai pakaian olahraga yang panjang lengan bajunya sesikut dan panjang celananya yang hanya melewati dengkul sedikit.

"Bagaimana bisa? Ya tuhan, darahnya mulai mengalir. Apa rumput disini tajam tajam? Berikan tanganmu, aku akan menuntunmu. Lebih baik kita ke UKS segera." Ucap Kyungsoo panik bukan main,

'Ini aneh. Benar benar aneh, tidak masuk akal. Apa yang Baekhyun katakan waktu itu benar?' itu yang terus terbelit di pikiran Kyungsoo.

"Hiks kakiku.. Kaki indahku yang malang... Aduh Kyung, pelan pelan jalannya~~ OMO. Eomma...~~"

"Kau itu bawel sekali. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Dan baik juga untuk telingaku." Kyungsoo membantu Tao berjalan ke UKS yang jaraknya jauh dari lapangan bola basket outdoor. Tapi sepasang mata masih setia menatap kedua namja yang mulai menjauh.

" **Ternyata mengenainya. Kalau begitu tidak usah dicoba lagi. Aku rasa sudah tajam. Anak adam yang malang.."** Ucapnya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Sepasang matanya teralihkan ke langit.

" **Awan yang kelabu, menyimpan berbagai makna tersembunyi dengan sedikit nyanyian yang kuat dan sedikit cahaya. Maka itu akan menarik."** bagai di hempaskan angin, suara nya menghilang begitu saja. Lenyap dalam sekali kedipan mata.

.

-o-o-o-

.

.

"Sudah ku bilang, ada kerutan sedikit di area matamu. Berarti kau sudah tua" tuding namja bermata rusa tersebut.

"Kau yang tua, matamu mulai rabun, ha? Tak ada kerutan di area mataku."

"Jelas jelas matamu yang bermasalah, tapi malah mengatai mataku. Dasar." Sautan kedua namja itu berhenti seketika, ketika sepasang mata yang terbingkai oleh kacamata melihat sepasang gagak terbang melewati jendela indoor yang berada jauh diatas sana.

"Gagak?" tatapnya tak percaya sekaligus bingung. Namja disampingnya hanya memandang bingung sahabatnya.

Luhan mendangakkan kepalanya keatas mencoba mencari sesuatu diatas sana yang membuat temannya diam bagai patung. Namun matanya tak menangkap apa apa. Ia memandang temannya lagi dan berucap,

"Baek apa yang sedang kau lihat?" ucap namja bermata rusa itu penasaran, bertanya kepada temannya yang dipanggil Baekhyun.

"Hah? Bukan apa apa, hanya ada burung yang melewati jendela indoor." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan Luhan yang menatapnya tidak percaya. Ia pikir Baekhyun sedang meledeknya.

"Benarkah? Tapi tatapan matamu, seperti melihat hal selain burung yang terbang melewati jendela." Jelas Luhan, matanya memicing sedikit menyelidik sahabatnya.

"Sudahlah. Matamu memang sudah mulai rabun Lu.. Burung terbang saja kau tidak melihat." Ejek Baekhyun sambil memandang Luhan.

"Apa kau bilang! Mataku ini sehat, asal kau tau saja. Mataku tidak min, silinder, apalagi katarak. Dan rabun tidak ada di kamusku. No. No. No. Itu salah besar." Luhan suaranya mulai melengking tidak terima.

"Terima saj- MWO?! NU –Nug -Nuguya? Siapa yang melakukan ini?!" gantian suara Baekhyun yang melengking memenuhi ruangan luas tersebut. Mata sipit yang berbingkai mencoba membulatkan mata sipitnya. Ya... walaupun itu percuma.

"Kecilkan suara cemprengmu Baek, itu membuat telingaku sa- YA TUHAN! DEMI AKU YANG SANGAT MANLY. Siapa yang melakukan semua kekacauan ini?!" Mata rusanya baru sadar, sekeliling area keranjang bola diujung sana berserakan dimana mana.

" -_-'!" Itulah tanggapan seorang Byun Baekhyun menanggapi ucapan Luhan.

"Baek?"

"Emm, wae?"

"Ayo kita bereskan." Suara final Luhan membuat namja disebelahnya tak terima dengan ucapan temannya yang sudah memulai mengambil bola basket yang berserakan, sebelum itu ia taruh kedua tas jaring bola basket yang ia dekap. Ia taruh begitu saja di lantai.

"LAGI?!" Baekhyun tak percaya sahabatnya mengucapkan hal seperti itu dengan santai, ia tak lelah? Jawabannya adalah tidak. Karna memang dasarnya Luhan suka kebersihan, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun.

"Wae? Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya tanpa dosa.

"Tapi Lu-"

"Baek~~" perhatikan wajahnya yang diimut imutkan, sepasang mata yang menatapnya penuh harap dengan sedikit dikedip kedipkan, dan jangan lupakan bibir munyilnya yang agak diturunkan di bagian ujung sudutnya.

Baekhyun menatap horor ke arah Luhan dan memilih memalingkan wajahnya. Menyelamatkan isi perutnya. Ia tidak mau sarapannya tadi keluar begitu saja dari perutnya.

"Baiklah, tapi berhenti membuat wajah horor seperti itu. Kau tidak mau bukan, melihatku mengeluarkan sarapan dari perutku."

"Iuhh... Itu menjijikkan Baek, awas kau berani melakukan hal itu!" dengan cepat Luhan mengganti ekspresi wajahnya menjadi horor mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Makannya hentikan."

"Ne, lagi pula siapa yang mau melakukan hal seperti itu. Aku melakukannya juga karna terpaksa. Lupakan yang tadi, kau ambil bola yang disebelah sana. Aku akan mengambil yang disisi lain." Luhan berjalan ke sudut yang berbeda. Baekhyun sudah malas menanggapi ocehan yang keluar dari mulut si rusa.

.

"Nenek itu bawel sekali. Hahh lelahnya..." guman Baekhyun sambil berjalan ke sudut, tepat ke keranjang bola basket yang banyak bola berserakan.

"Pintar sekali dia menyuruhku membereskan yang di sebelah sini. Bola disini lebih banyak. Licik sekali dia." Baekhyun memandang hamparan bola yang berserakan dengan tidak terima.

"Siapa dalang semua ini? Tangan dan kakiku sudah pegal, masih saja ada tugas lagi seperti tadi. Awas saja jika orang yang berani berbuat seperti ini lewat di depan wajahku. Akan ku cabik cabik wajahnya." Geramnya menaruh salah satu tas jaring yang berisi bola basket yang ia punguti tadi. #Kau yakin tentang ucapan mu Baek?

Tas jaring ia balikkan, satu persatu bola bergiliran keluar dari dalam tas jaring dan begitu seterusnya hingga tas kedua yang sekarang bergati di jari lentiknya. Saat bola terakhir masuk dalam keranjang bola basket.

Manik matanya yang terbingkai melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Tangannya terulur mengambil benda yang terlihat kecil di antara bola bola basket yang ukurannya jauh dengan benda tersebut .

"Bulu? Apa semacam bulu kok? Tidak-tidak, bulu kok itu putih.. Lagi pula ini lapangan bola basket, bukan lapangan bulu tangkis. Lalu ini bulu apa? Bulu ini terlihat- Indah..." wajah bingungnya berganti wajah memuja barang yang sudah ia genggam.

"Bulu ini terlalu indah.. Aku suka warna hitamnya.. Tapi ini bulu unggas apa?"

"Kau sedang apa?" suara Luhan mengagetkan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ia tidak berniat mengagetkan Baekhyun, ia hanya ingin bertanya kenapa temannya hanya diam mematung didepan keranjang bola basket. Sebagai teman wajar kalau ia kawatir bukan.

Karna Baekhyun terlampau serius memandangi bulu yang ia genggam, ia sampai tidak sadar kalau Luhan sudah berada disebelahnya. Wajah Luhan terlihat penasaran memandangnya. Ia menoleh kearah Luhan, bulu yang ia genggam buru buru ia tarung ke kantong celananya dengan cepat.

"Ti-tidak bukan apa apa."

"Suaramu aneh Baek?" Mata rusanya menatap temannya bingung.

"A-ap-apa? Suara ku baik baik saja, mungkin karna haus jadi seperti ini. Ya pasti karna haus." dengan cepat otaknya memproses kata yang tepat untuk membuat temannya yang satu ini percaya.

"Ohh.. Kalau begitu cepat bantu aku memunguti bola ini. Kau tidak mau melewatkan ulangan kita kan? Sebelum itu, mungkin kita kekantin terlebih dahulu. Aku rasa, aku juga membutuhkan air. Ahh, tenggorokanku yang malang.." Ucap Luhan berlalu, kaki nya ia langkahkan ke arah keranjang bola basket. Menaruh semua bola yang ia pungut dan yang ia bawa di tas jaring miliknya. Kakinya ia langkahkan memunguti bola yang masih berserakan dimana mana.

"Ne.." jawab Baekhyun cepat

'Alasan yang bagus Byun' pikirnya saat temannya percaya ucapannya, walau terlihat lebih tidak perduli.

"Akan ku pikirkan lagi nanti." jari lentiknya mengambil bulu didalam kantong celananya melihatnya sebentar lalu ia taruh lagi. Dan berlari kearah Luhan, membantunya memunguti bola basket yang masih berserakan.

.

-o-o-o-

.

.

"Maaf Baek, aku janji nanti aku akan meneraktirmu."

"Tapi Lu-"

"Aku pergi~~~~ Bye Baekkie... AKU MENYAYANGIMU.." teriak Luhan yang berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan wajah tak terimanya.

"LU! LUHAN!" teriaknya memanggil Luhan, walau dipikir percuma meneriakinya yang tidak mungkin mendengarkan omongannya. Mata sipitnya hanya diam terpaku menatap punggung Luhan yang makin terlihat kecil dari kejauhan.

"Hahh... Percuma meneriakinya. Tohh, ia tak mungkin mendengarkanku. Kalau bukan karna ahjuma yang sedang sakit, tidak akan ku biarkan ia lolos. Aku akan menyeretnya, tidak perduli ia meraung raung." ia membalikkan badannya melangkahkan kakinya kearah perpustakaan.

Tempat paling terkutuk untuk para murid pemalas sepertinya.

Jangan tertipu oleh kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya. Ia memang pintar tapi ia malas membaca. Ia pintar karna belajar melalui aplikasi di handphonnya, yang membuatnya lebih gampang dalam belajar.

.

-o-o-o-

.

.

"Siapa yang sedang berdiri disana? Bukankah ini jam pulang sekolah. Ohh itu bukannya Minah?"

"Minah-ssi, kau belum pulang?"

"Ohh Baekhyun-ssi, aku pikir siapa."

"Aku baru tau yeoja sepertimu mau menginjakkan kakinya ke perpustakaan di jam pulang sekolah, ketimbang menghabiskan uang di mall."

"Kenapa hanya pikiran jelek saja yang terlintas di otakmu tentangku"

"Aku bukan bermaksud berkata seperti itu terhadapmu- hanya saja-"

"Aku bisa mengerti apa yang kau maksudkan Baekhyun-ssi.."

"Untung kau mengerti maksud pekartaan ku.."

"Lagi pula, kalau bukan karna terpaksa aku tidak akan mau datang ketempat seperti ini. dan buruknya lagi aku ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkan besok. Oia Baekhyun-ssi, bisa tolong ambilkan buku yang bersampul biru di atas sana. Itu terlalu tinggi untukku."

"Apa yang ini bukunya?" tunjuknya pada buku yang bersampul biru laut dengan tulisan yang tercetak tebal di depan cover. Fisika. Lalu menyerahkan ke Minah, jari lentik namun munyil itu menerima buka yang namja didepannya ini berikan.

"Nde, gomawo Baek-ssi.."

"Ne, jangan lupa jaga rambutmu baik baik.." bibir tipisnya tersenyum tertahan melihat wajah kebingungan Minah.

"Untuk apa menjaga rambutku?"

"Siapa tau kau frustasi dengan fisika lalu menjambak rambutmu. Itu bahaya bukan? Apa jadinya saingan Eunji-ssi tidak punya rambut."

"Kau bisa saja, lagi pula bukan aku yang akan mengerjakan tugasnya.."

"Bukan kau? Lalu?" gantian sekarang ia yang bingung menanggapi celotehan Minah.

"Sulli." Nadanya terdengar santai sekali.

"Sulli? Yeoja berkepang dua dengan kacamata yang lensanya terlalu tebal dan lebar itu?"

"Yapp, siapa lagi yeoja yang seperti itu. Oia terimakasih bukunya Baekhyun-ssi, aku harus segera pergi. Aku tidak mau yeoja culun itu melarikan diri." Kaki pendeknya ia langkahkan menjauh dari Baekhyun.

"Ahh, ne.." hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya, ia tidak tau harus merespon seperti apa lagi.

'Dasar, yeoja itu. Tidak pernah berhenti membuli orang. Padahal ini jam pu-' batin Baekhyun, sebelun selesai, Ia menatap bingung ke arah Minah yang berhenti berjalan. Menatapnya dari kejauhan, lalu menunduk.

"Aku suka matamu, wajahmu... indah.. bye.." ucapnya malu malu lalu berlari ke arah pintu begitu saja, dengan wajah yang terlihat semburat merah.

"Mataku? Wajahku? Indah? Kalau itu aku sudah tau.." senyum bangga terpajang di wajahnya. Dan wajahnya berubah ketika ia mengingat ucapan Minah kepadanya. Ada kata yang menganjal pikirannya.

"Ya ampun. Mataku! Dimana kacamataku tadi?!" tangannya mencari disetiap celah di bagian tubuhnya dan tas sekolahnya.

Jari lentiknya menemukan benda itu di bagian depan tasnya. Bertapa ketara sekali wajah paniknya saat ini. Langsung ia pasangkan kacamatanya dengan cepat.

"Ceroboh sekali aku. Aku tidak akan melepasnya lagi. Jika eomma tau aku melepasnya, habislah aku."

"Ini pasti karna tadi waktu cuci muka di kamar mandi. Untung hanya satu orang yang melihatnya, dan beruntungnya aku ini masih sore."

.

-o-o-o-

.

.

"Sedikit lagi. Jika kau tidak menarikku. Bola itu sudah ada ditanganku." Nada yang tidak bersahabat terdengar dari arah depan. Namja yang berjalan dibelakangnya menatap

"Mwo? Jika aku tidak menarikmu, kau akan ketahuan oleh anak adam itu hyung."

"Aishhh!"

BRAKKKKK!

Kesalnya lalu membanting seorang namja yang tak sadarkan diri, yang tadi ia seret tanpa hati.

"Kau bisa menghancurkannya Chanyeol." Mata hijaunya menatap korban yang tak berdaya, terbanting begitu saja ke lantai berwarna catur, tanpa melihat silawan bicara.

"Aku tidak perduli. Itu korban terakhir dari ku." Ucap si lawan bicara acuh, sebut saja Chanyeol. Melenggang begitu saja melewati pilar pilar tiang yang terdapat di ruang tamu.

"Hahh.." helaan nafas lelah, keluar begitu saja dari mulut namja berkulit tan tersebut. merasa diperhatikan, mata coklatnya menatap ke manik mata hijau namja di depannya. Seakan mengerti tatapan namja didepannya, namja berkulit tan pun menjawab.

"Sisanya biar aku yang mencari." Ia balikkan badan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Kai," merasa di panggil, ia menolehkan badannya ke arah suara.

"Ne hyung, apa ada lagi yang harus aku kerjakan?" ucap Kai tanpa minat. Ia lelah lahir dan batin. Walau tidak sepenuhnya begitu, hanya semacam perumpamaan saja

"Aku mau kau dapatkan anak adam itu." ucapnya menuntut.

"Bukankah anak adamnya sudah cukup? Kita membutuhkan 4 anak adam dan 5 anak hawa. Dalam rapat terakhir, kau bilang seperti itu. Dan pemburuan tadi, aku dan Chanyeol hyung sudah mendapatkan 4 anak adam dan 3 anak hawa, seharusnya aku mencari anak hawa lagi.."

"Ti-" niatnya mau protes tapi Kai sudah nyerocos lagi..

"Aku lupa! seharusnya aku tadi mengambil anak adam itu. Sial aku lupa sek-"

"Maksudmu anak adam yang berkacamata itu?" jawab hyungnya penasaran.

"Ani hyung, maksudku temannya anak adam berkacamata itu. Yang matanya bulat seperti bola dan badannya lebih berisi dan lebih sexy. Ahh tidak jadi, hyung. Aku baru ingat korban itu untuk dibunuh, aku akan mencari anak adam yang lebih cocok. Mungkin yang wajahnya yang pas pasan, dan-" Saking semangatnya mengungkapkan pendapatnya, ia lupa di depannya ada hyungnya yang memasang muka super malas dan tidak minatnya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya hyungnya tidak bersahabat

"Aku rasa sudah."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti anak adam yang kau maksud- jangan potong omonganku lagi. Telingaku sudah panas mendengar ocehanmu. Sekarang dengarkan aku! Aku mau kau ambil korban spesial milikku."

"Spesial? Nugu?"

"Anak adam berkacamata itu"

"Maksud hyung temannya anak adam bermata bulat itu?"

"Memang siapa lagi anak adam yang aku maksud, ha. Pokoknya anak adam yang menyebabkan masalah untuk kita itu."

"Sebenarnya aku juga sedikit tidak rela hyung, bila namja itu menjadi korban kita. Kau tidak berniat menggantinya, nanti aku carikan yang lebih bagus dari itu."

"Aku ingin Kau membawanya. Segera! Ada hal yang masih harus urus dengannya.."

"Lalu anak hawanya?" Kai bingung menanggapi lawan bicaranya kali ini.

"Itu juga harus kau cari."

"Hahh.. Baiklah Suho hyung," ia bergegas melanjutkan tugas yang sempat tertunda sebentar karna iklan dadakan.

.

-o-o-o-

.

.

"HAHHH~~~ LELAHNYAAAAAA..." suara teriakan terdengar dari arah koridor perpustakaan. Tersangkanya ternyata cabe #ralat. Baekhyun maksudnya..

"Kalau bukan karna Cho songsaem yang super duper galak itu. Aku tidak akan pernah mau masuk perpus, semua buku itu membuat mataku berkunang kunang. Gelap sekali, sepi pula.. Ya ampun! Jam berapa ini?" matanya ia alihkan ke jam tangan putih yang ia kenakan. Mata sipitnya hampir saja keluar dari kelopaknya, melihat jarum jam yang tertera di jam tangan putih miliknya. Jarum pendeknya menunjukkan jam 7. Waktu cepat berlalu ketika kau sedang fokus mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Astaga! Jam 7 malam, bagaimana bisa sudah jam segini? Padahal tadi aku masuk perpustakaan jam 5 sore. Aku harus cepat menaruhnya di ruang guru sebelum gerbang sekolah ditutup." Suara sepatu bertabrakan dengan lantai, suaranya begitu nyaring terdengar. Karna sekolah sudah sepi. Murid dan guru sudah pulang sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Kalaupun ada, pasti hanya ada penjaga gerbang, dan petugas kebersihan yang mungkin sudah berada di halaman sekolah bersiap untuk pulang.

Ia merutuki sekolah di sini. Sekolah ini terlalu luas, dan bangunan yang tinggi menjulang. Melebihi batas normal untuk sekolah anak SMA, pada umumnya. (walaupun murid banyak yang protes tapi mereka tetap sekolah disini sampai mereka mendapat ijazah dari pihak sekolah. Dasar, itu lah para murid)

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T embok**

 **B esar**

 **C hanyeol**

Maaf...

Makasih yang udah ngereview...

.

.

.

.

 **Review again yaaaaaaaa...**


	5. Chapter 4 b

**Caption : BLACK Feather**

 **Author : Wolf88RED17+**

 **Cast :**

 **Byun Baek Hyun**

 **Xi Lu Han**

 **Do Kyung Soo**

 **Huang Zhi Tao**

 **Park Chan Yeol**

 **Kim Jong in (Kai)**

 **Oh Se Hun**

 **Kim Joon Myeon (Suho)**

 **Kris Wu**

 **and other**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Mystery, School life**

 **Rate : M**

 **#Typo Bertebaran**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Mahkluk penunggu? Nugu? Maksudnya bangsa kami."**

"Bagaimana bisa berdarah? Apa rumput disini tajam tajam? Berikan tanganmu, aku akan menuntunmu. Lebih baik kita ke UKS segera."

"Terima sa- MWO?! NU –Nug -Nuguya? Siapa yang melakukan ini?!"

"Itu menjijikkan Baek, awas kau melakukan itu!"

.

.

.

 **BLACK Feather**

 **Chapter 4 B**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"Ya tuhan! Aku harus cepat." Kaki kecilnya sedikit berlari mengitari koridor, sedikit mencari jalan pintas agar lebih cepat mencapai tempat yang di tuju. dan itu hanya satu, gerbang sekolah.

"Cepat bawa dia!" langkahnya terhenti saat pendengarannya menangkap suara objek yang asing. Suaranya menggema di sudut koridor yang sedang ia pijaki.

Pikirannya mulai merancau kemana mana, penyakit paranoitnya muncul disaat yang tidak tepat. Kaki dan bibir tipisnya bergetar, belum lagi peluh yang hampir membasahi sebagian tubuhnya akibat berlari dan sekarang terpaksa harus bertambah akibat perasaan paniknya.

Wajahnya sedikit pucat. Yang di pikirnya, siapa yang menjadi tempat berlabuhnya untuk saat ini. sahabatnya memang kejam meninggalkannya sendirian, padahal mereka tau sahabatnya yang satu ini penakut hebat.

"MINAH-YAAAA!" kali ini suara lengkingan yeoja, yang terdengar begitu jelas.

"Minah? Aku kira bocah itu sudah pulang. Oke bukan saat untuk membahas ini." memonolog pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ohh ayolah, Baek. Gerakkan kaki bodohmu. Kau berani. Kau itu namja. Tak ada yang perlu ditakuti. Semua akan baik baik saja. Maju. Kau hanya perlu melangkah maju." Semua kata penyemangat ia keluarkan dengan kaki yang melangkah pelan namun pasti. Tak dipungkiri kakinya benar benar bergetar hebat. Sesekali ia menyeka peluh di pelipisnya dan yang mengalir keleher putih mulusnya.

Langkahnya berlabuh di tempat yang paling ia pantangi dalam sejarah hidupnya. Lapangan bola basket outdoor. Dan tanpa di tanyakan lagi wajahnya lebih kacau dari kertas tugas yang ia genggam sekarang. Niat untuk di kumpulkan diruang guru, musnah sudah. Beberapa lembar kertas yang ia genggam sudah tak berbentuk akibat ia remas kuat. Suasana yang membuatnya seperti ini.

Tubuh kecilnya tak mempersulitnya bersembunyi di mana pun dan kapanpun. Kadang ia merutuki tubuh kecilnya, namun sekarang ia menjadi manusia yang sangat beruntung dilahirkan dengan tubuh seperti ini.

Pilar yang berada di sisi koridor, langsung mempertontonkan pemandangan lapangan basket outdoor. Cahaya yang minim mempersulitnya melihat keadaan di depannya. Yang mampu ia tangkap adalah tubuh tegap yeoja yang memunggunginya dengan tangan yang bergetar memegang rok sekolahnya yang sekarang tampak kusut.

Tanpa harus melihat kondisi si yeoja dari depan, semua sudah tergambar jelas. Ia tak berani dan hanya mampu berdiri kaku tanpa sepatah katapun. Seakan sendinya mati rasa. Pikirannya pasti sama kacaunya dengan dirinya saat ini. Kacau.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Bisakah aku pulang? Lalu bagaimana dengan yeoja itu?" suaranya bergetar, dan lebih terdengar seperti gumanan. Ia takut si pelaku mendengar suaranya dan bisa jadi ia korban selanjutnya. Itu mungkin saja bisa terjadi bukan.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa sebaiknya aku masuk? Tapi... ohh ayolah, aku benar benar takut." ucap yeoja itu beropini sendiri dengan jiwanya. Dia bimbang untuk saat ini ia merasa dilema.

"Dasar yeoja gila! Dia cari mati rupanya!" Baekhyun ikut terbawa suasana saat mendengar yeoja itu berbicara sendiri. Sifat yeoja ini yang tidak mementingkan dirinya sendiri dan bertekat menyelamatkan temannya, walau ia sendiri masih belum tentu bisa menyelamatkan si korban.

Sifat sok pedulinya membuat kesal dirinya. Bagaimana pun itu mengingatkan akan sifatnya, yang gampang peduli dengan orang lain dan itu sering dimanfaatkan oleh yang lain walau kadang Kyungsoo selalu membantu membelanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan masuk!" ucapnya yeoja itu dengan begitu yakin. Mendengar suara yang yeoja itu ucapkan, membuatnya secara respon berteriak.

"JANGAN!" teriak Baekhyun. Yeoja itu menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seorang namja berkacamata. Bertapa terkejutnya dia, sekarang si jenius sekolah berada di belakangnya dan berteriak di belakangnya. Tanpa disadari Baekhyun, pipi si yeoja itu bersemu merah.

"Baekhyun?" ucap yeoja itu lembut. Tapi tak di respon dari yang di panggilnya.

"Oppsss." baru sadar apa yang dia lakukan, buru buru ia membekap mulutnya dan berbalik badan. Ia benar benar merutuki kebodohannya kali ini. bagaimana pun tadi itu spontan, dan tak sengaja ia lakukan. Ia yakin gara gara masalah ini, hidupnya akan sulit mulai detik ini.

Bertapa senangnya yeoja itu, merasa tertolong sekaligus beruntung dalam hal lain. Hal lain yang di maksud bukan dalam arti yang negatif okay..

Dengan segera dia menghampiri Baekhyun yang sekarang berganti mempunggunginya. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir tebal yeoja itu. siapa tau namja itu bisa membantunya. Dengan harapan tinggi, ia menghampiri dengan tergesa gesa.

Jika yeoja itu berfikir Baekhyun bisa membantunya, maka jawabannya adalah SALAH BESAR.

"Baekhyun-ssi, syukurlah ada kau.. Ku mohon tolong aku, Minah dalam bahaya." jelas yeoja itu, ia bahkan tak tersinggung ketika Baekhyun masih belum membalikkan tubuhnya saat ini.

"Lebih baik kita pulang saja." hanya itu yang mampu ia ucapkan setelah menunggu pita suaranya berfungsi beberapa menit. Dan yang keluar adalah kata kata menyakitkan.

"Mwo?!" merasa tak terima ia akan berucap tapi Baekhyun lebih dulu berucap dengan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap yeoja yang sekarang tengah menatapnya kesal bukan main.

"Karna itu akan percuma kau tau!" suara nya kembali normal seperti semula, tidak bergetar seperti tadi. Yeoja itu terdiam, membuang muka, ia berfikir yang dikatakan Baekhyun memang benar. Dan itu akan sia sia.

"Tapi ini genting. Aku mohon.."

"Jika kau pikir aku akan menyelamat kan yeoja yang sedang didalam sana-" tunjuk Baekhyun ke arah lapangan yang sedang menjadi pusat permasalahan.

"-maka kau salah besar. Ku tegaskan, kau salah memilih orang. Aku bukan orang yang tepat. Jika kau ingin menyelamatkannya. Masuklah. Dan aku akan pulang. Aku masih cukup waras untuk membiarkan diriku mati sia sia di dalam sana, aku masih ingin hidup dunia ini lebih panjang lagi dan menikmati masa muda ku dengan bahagia. Mati muda tak ada dalam kamusku." jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar, entah yeoja itu bisa menangkap ucapannya atau tidak. Ia tak perduli.

Yang ia butuhkan saat ini rumah. Merasa tak ada respon. Ia membalikkan badannya memunggungi yeoja itu berniat meninggalkan sendirian. Bukan salahnya bukan? Bukankah tadi ia sudah mengajaknya untuk pulang, tapi ia malah tidak mau.

"Baek-ssi, kumohon... Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau, tolong selamatkan Minah.."

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan tanganmu di kakiku! Aku mau pulang."

"Kumohon..."

"Memohonpun tak ada gunanya, itu tidak akan mempan. Sudah ku bilang berapa kali itu akan percuma." Jawabnya kesal sedikit menahan amarahnnya

"Kita belum mencobanya, siapa tau ini akan berhasil jika dilakukan bersama sama"

"Bukan kita, tapi kau. Bicara memang semudah kelihatannya, tapi sangat berbanding terbalik jika untuk dijalankan."

"Jika ada kemauan pasti ki-"

"Dan aku tidak mau. Menyingkirlah Sulli-ssi." sifat nya sekarang berbanding terbalik jika sudah menyangkut dengan hal hal yang tak masuk diakal dalam kata lain paranoit. Mengingat reka adegan suara tadi, membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

Baekhyun sudah mencoba dari menolak dengan lembut hingga kasar, tapi yeoja ini masih kekeh dan tak goyah sama sekali dengan bentakkan Baekhyun. Bahkan sempat terbesit di pikirannya ia sudah keterlaluan terhadap yeoja di depannya.

Melihatnya kondisinya sekarang membuat pikirannya yang tadi lenyap seketika. Yeoja ini saja yang gila, secara tak langsung yeoja ini menyuruh nya mati muda bersama. Hell NO!

"Hahh.. sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu tetap bersikeras menyuruhku membantu menyelamatkannya? Apa kau mendadak pikun, ha? Minah itu sering membulimu, menghinamu, bahkan berbuat kejam terhadapmu? Untuk apa kau menolongnya. Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan sangat senang sekali, dan tidur dengan nyenyak dirumah saat ini tanpa harus susah susah menyelamatkannya."

"Dia..." kini Baekhyun memandangnya, menunggu jawaban yeoja yang tengah berlutut menggenggam salah asatu kakinya. Wajah yeoja itu menunduk, entahlah.. seperti sedang menimang sesuatu.

"Apa sesulit itu menjawab pertanyaan ku? Sudahlah, aku perg-"

"Dia adikku!" ucapnya lantang dengan wajah yang ia memandang keatas, menatap wajah Baekhyun.

"Ad-adikm-"

"Maka dari itu tolonglah aku..." Ia lepaskan genggaman tangannya secara perlahan. Ia mencoba berdiri, namun-

"AKHHH!"

"Mi-mmi-mian Baekhyun-ssi, aku tidak sengaja.." kacamatanya jatuh akibat kepalan yeoja yang bernama Sulli itu tangannya tak sengaja mengenai wajah Baekhyun dengan dan sangat tidak elit. Bertapa kagetnya Baekhyun saat ini. Yeoja ini berniat meminta pertolongan, tapi malah ia berniat mencelakai Baekhyun dengan cara membutakan kedua matanya. Untung Baekhyun pakai kacamata, kalau tidak kuku panjang milik Sulli bisa bersarang dadak disana.

"Ohh kacamatamu, sebentar akan aku ambilkan.." ia bungkukkan badannya menggapai kacamata Baekhyun yang jatuh akibat ulahnya.

'Perasaan ku tiba tiba tidak enak. Bagian belakang tubuhku tiba tiba merinding. Apa jangan janga-' pikir Baekhyun buyar akibat suara dari Sulli dengan tangan yang menyerahkan kacamata miliknya.

"Ini.." serahnya

"Terimakasih.. Aku pulang." ia membalikan tubuhnya setelah menerima kacamata kembali, tanpa berniat memakainya. Sulli dibuat terbengong dengan yang Baekhyun ucapkan.

Baekhyun bukan nya berjalan pulang tapi malah diam dengan tubuh sangat kaku, dengan mata sipitnya yang hampir saja keluar secara mendadak. Bagaimana tidak, saat membalikan badannya terpampang jelas wajah namja bertumbuh tinggi dengan pakaian serba hitam dan kulit seputih susu. Namja itu mengerti tatapan Baekhyun, hanya berkata "Hai..." dengan tangan kanannya yang ia lambaikan kearah Baekhyun, tanda ia menyapa nya. Yang disapa hanya diam tak merespon.

"Ohh tidak. Apa aku membuatmu mati secara mendadak? Padahal aku tak berniat begitu," tanya namja yang berada di depan Baekhyun saat ini

"Sepertinya aku dalam masalah besar kali ini-"

"MENJAUH DARI KU!" teriak Baekhyun histeris dengan mata yang masih sama seperti tadi, pandangannya tak sedikitpun lepas dari namja di depannya ini. Kakinya melangkah mundur sampai menabrak Sulli, tapi ia tak perduli. Sekalipun ia berfikir Baekhyun gila.

'Aku harus kabur dari sini.' Pikirnya mantap, serasa jaraknya lumayan ia berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Sulli yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

Dengan senang hati ia meladeni Baekhyun. Pikiran kekanak kanakan nya mulai lagi. Dengan `terpaksa ada acara main kejar kejaran dadakan. Padahal bukan itu niat awalnya. Tapi karna sudah ketahuan disaat yang tak terduga membuatnya harus meladeni si kecil ini.

.

"Kenapa kita harus bermain lari larian saat malam hari, padahal lebih baik kita melakukannya di waktu pagi. Itu lebih baik untuk kesehatan..." ucap namja yang mengejar Baekhyun sekarang berada di sebelah Baekhyun yang tengah berlari dengan sekuat tenaga.

Bertapa terkejutnya Baekhyun, ia melihat kekiri, dan namja itu ada disebelahnya mengikutnya berlari .

Padahal ia rasa tadi jarak yang tinggalkan begitu jauh, kemungkinan kecil untuk menyusulnya bahkan mengobrol tepat di sampingnya. Ini tidak masuk di akal.

"Kau?! Bagaimana kau-" kata kata seakan sangat sulit untuk menggambarkan kondisi yang sedang menimpanya saat ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sudahi saja acara lari larian ini. Aku lihat kau lelah.." tanya namja itu, sambil menopangkan dagunya pada tangannya. badannya yang mengarah berlawanan dari posisi Baekhyun saat ini membuat Baekhyun tercengang.

Dan saat melihat kebawah hanya terlihat kaki nya tak menepak tanah. Sebagian kakinya tertutupi pusaran angin kecil, mirip seperti tornado. Tapi setelah tau dengan apa yang ia lihat, itu membuat semuanya menjadi masuk diakal.

'Aku harus lepas dari makhluk aneh ini. Aku akan belok kanan' pikirnya kali ini, saat melihat lorong di depannya bercabang.

Mereka belok bersamaan di saat lorong yang tadi ia lewati. Baekhyun masih tidak menyadari jika makhluk itu masih ada di sampingnya. Biasanya ia merasakan merinding hebat jika makhluk astral semacamnya berada di sekitarnya. Tapi kali ini ia berfikir positif.

Ia memang merasakan tak enak, namun yang dia pikirkan mungkin ini efek tadi saat berada di sebelahnya. Yang ada di otaknya berlari sekuat tenaga dan menjauh darinya, keluar dari gerbang dan meninggalkan sekolah dengan tenang, dan pulang kerumah kemuan istirahat dan bangun dengan keadaan normal. Semua hanya mimpi.

"TIDAK! WAE?! Kenapa gerbangnya sudah di tutup. Dasar gerbang bodoh! Ini pasti karna Sulli. Yeoja itu memang merepotkan." Dumelnya, tangannya memegang tralis almunium gerbang dengan pandangan tak percayanya sekaligus tak terimanya.

"SATPAM AHJUSSI! MASIH ADA MURID DI SINI. Ohh, Baek.. kau namja termalang didunia ini.."

"Sebesar usaha yang kau keluarkan itu akan percuma.."

"Suara itu lagi.. pasti makhluk aneh yang tadi." Ia balikkan badannya, pandangannya mencari sekitar.

'Dimana makhluk sialan itu?' umpatnya mata nya masih mencari cari.

"Wow, kasar sekali ucapanmu.. sangat berbanding terbalik dengan wajah manis mu itu.."

"Da-ddari-dari mana kau tau aku-"

"HAHAHAHAHA..." tawa yang menggema di sekitar area itu, membuatnya semakin merinding. Begitu mengerikan. Ia genggam erat pegangan tas miliknya, dan satu lagi memegang kacamatanya.

"Aku tak punya waktu banyak. Jika kau tak mau ikut bersamaku, maka aku yang akan membawamu. Memang anak manis sepertimu tak cocok bermain lembut.. Cocok sekali dengan hyungku.."

Kakinya dibuat lemas ketika namja itu tiba tiba ada dibelakangnya dan entah dengan apa, tapi saat ini seluruh persendiannya melemas dan mata nya tak kuat untuk terbuka lebih lama. Dan akhirnya ia berakhir di gendongan namja yang mengejarnya tadi.

.

-o-o-o-

.

.

.

"Dari mana kau?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya ketus

"Kami sudah menjalankan tugas kami dengan benar. Tapi hyung malah menghilang sedari tadi"

"Aku tak butuh ucapanmu Kim Kai" kata katanya penuh penekanan di akhir kalimat.

"Kita harus segera menyiapkan semuanya. Dimana Sehun?"

"Aku rasa tugas Kai diganti dadakan oleh Sehun."

"Sepertinya begitu.."

"Aku mau anak adam menjadi urutan pertama"

"Aku rasa anak hawa dahulu lebih baik"

"Wae? Aku mau anak adam lebih dahulu Suho hyung."

"Ohh ayolah.. hentikan. Untuk apa kalian berdebat, tohh aku akan membunuh mereka semua." Ucap Kris enteng sambil mengasah pedang naga perak yang ada di meja.

"Apa Sehun belum datang?"

"Dongsaeng mu itu, selalu membuat yang lain khawatir."

"Pasti si cadel itu tengah bermain dengan peliharaan baru nya"

"Apa korban sudah lengkap?"

"Aku rasa begitu, tinggal menunggu Sehun saja."

"Memang Sehun di tugaskan memcari korban."

"Seperti biasa itu tugas dadakan."

"Aku kembali.."

"Akhirnya yang ditunggu datang."

"Cepat bawa dia ketempat tahanan korban!"

"Ne hyung.." Sehun menghilang bersama namja berkacamata yang tengah di gendongnya beserta tas sekolahnya yang masih menyangkut di punggung sang korban.

"Bukankah dia.." tanya Chanyeol kepada yang lain, dengan mata abu abunya yang tak pernah lepas dari tempat kepergian Sehun sang adik.

"Itu yang dimaksud korban spesial yang di tunggu tunggu." Jawab Kai sembari tersenyum sinis, tidak sabar menunggu acara untuk nanti malam.

[Oke saya jelasin mungkin kalian bingung kenapa saya bilang nunggu malam, karena di dunia mereka dengan dunia manusia berbeda. Jika di dunia manusia malam, maka di tempat dunia mereka itu pagi.]

"Sepertinya menarik."

"Akan ku pastikan pisau ini tajam setajam tajamnya. Supaya namja itu tak merasakan rasa sakit."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T embok**

 **B esar**

 **C hanyeol**

Makasih yang udah ngereview...

.

.

.

.

 **Review again yaaaaaaaa...**


	6. Chapter 5

**Caption : BLACK Feather**

 **Author : Wolf88RED17+**

 **Cast :**

 **Byun Baek Hyun**

 **Xi Lu Han**

 **Do Kyung Soo**

 **Huang Zhi Tao**

 **Park Chan Yeol**

 **Kim Jong in (Kai)**

 **Oh Se Hun**

 **Kim Joon Myeon (Suho)**

 **Kris Wu**

 **and other**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Mystery, School life**

 **Rate : M**

 **#Typo Bertebaran**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun-ssi, syukurlah ada kau.. Ku mohon tolong aku, Minah dalam bahaya."

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan tanganmu di kakiku! Aku mau pulang."

"Dia adikku!"

"Ohh kacamatamu, sebentar akan aku ambilkan.."

.

"MENJAUH DARI KU!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita sudahi saja acara lari larian ini. Aku lihat kau lelah.."

.

'Dimana makhluk sialan itu?' umpatnya mata nya masih mencari cari.

"Wow, kasar sekali ucapanmu.. sangat berbanding terbalik dengan wajah manis mu itu.."

"Da-ddari-dari mana kau tau aku-"

.

'Dimana makhluk sialan itu?' umpatnya mata nya masih mencari cari.

"Wow, kasar sekali ucapanmu.. sangat berbanding terbalik dengan wajah manis mu itu.."

"Da-ddari-dari mana kau tau aku-"

.

"Sepertinya menarik."

"Akan ku pastikan pisau ini tajam setajam tajamnya. Supaya namja itu tak merasakan rasa sakit."

.

.

 **BLACK Feather**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"Pagi.."

"Pagi, Luhan-ssi.."

"LU! LUHAN!"

"KYUNGSOO! TUNGGU AKU."

"Ya ampun Lu, temanmu itu berisik sekali.."

"Kalian seperti tak tau saja, Luhan sebenarnya seperti itu. Cuma sekarang sedang tobat."

"YA!"

"Tu kan apa aku bilang."

"Diam kau Sungyeol. Aku akan memotong bibirmu dan akan ku buang ke lapangan outdoor."

"Kejam nya kau Luhan."

"Kau selalu saja mencari gara gara, ayo Sungyeol-ah. Kita ada tugas buang sampah pagi ini."

"Ohh baiklahh.."

"Bekerja keras ya.." teriak Luhan menyemangati dengan nada yang meledek.

"Iya sekeras suara cempreng mu Lu.." balas Sungyeol dari kejauhan.

"Ya! Tiang itu, memang minta di potong. Aku bingung kenapa Myungsoo bisa tahan berteman dengannya yang bermulut ember itu." ucapnya sembari menggelengkan kepala.

"Luhan! Kau tadi tak dengar aku memanggilmu?!" tanya Kyungsoo

"Dengar, bahkan hampir membuat telingaku pecah karnanya."

"KAU!" tangan nya reflek memukul lengan Luhan yang kurus bagai tak makan sebulan.

"Appo! Aku rasa aku akan ke rumah sakit membetulkan lengan ku yang patah.. eomma~~" lenguhnya

"Tanganmu patah? Biar ku lihat..." pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang terdengar merengerikan di telinga Luhan membuatnya merinding.

"Aku rasa aku sudah sembuh. Total." Ucapnya pura pura merenggangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kyungsoo kenapa kau tiba tiba berlari. Kau tak dengar aku memanggilmu tadi di depan gerbang masuk.?" Tutur Tao, sambil sesekali mengatur nafasnya. Bahkan kaki jenjangnya tak bisa mendahului kaki Kyungsoo yang jauh dengan kaki nya.

"Aku buru buru Tao-ya"

"Memangnya ada apa sepertinya serius sekali?" tanya Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dan Tao bergantian.

"Apa Baekhyun bersamamu?"

"Ha? Ani. Kau lihat aku baru datang juga, sama seperti kalian."

"Aishh, lalu dia kemana?"

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Tao, tapi mendapat gelengan tak tau dari Luhan.

"Bisa kau jelaskan dengan teliti Kyung.."

"Tadi malam, Byun ahjuma menelponku.."

"Lalu?"

"Diamlah Tao, Kyungsoo baru menjelaskan."

"Baiklah, mian.."

"Dia menanyakan Baekhyun berada di tempatku atau tidak. Aku bilang dia sedang mengerjakan tugas bersamamu."

"Kyungsoo, kemarin itu aku pulang lebih dulu."

"MWO?! Lalu Baekhyun?"

"Eomma ku sakit, dengan terpaksa aku meninggalkannya mengerjakan tugas sendirian di perpus."

"Jadi dia masih di sekolah begitu?"

"Aku tidak tau, waktu aku ingin menanyakan keadaannya. Aku lupa ia tidak bawa handphone."

"Ya Tuhan aku kira Baekhyun menginap dirumah mu karna sudah malam."

"Ani. Memang ada apa kalau ia pulang malam?"

"Dia pobia tempat gelap."

"Ya ampun. Bagaimana ini, aku- matilah aku. Baekhyun maaf kan aku." Sekarang Luhan baru panik, setelah tadi Kyungsoo panik. Tao? Aku tak yakin. Di lihat dari tadi sepertinya dia tak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Mungkin dia ketiduran di perpustakaan.." usul Tao, setelah sekian lama menjadi mayat hidup ternya dia bangkit lagi.

"Tidur?" tanya Luhan bingung

"Mungkin sajakan.." jawab Tao. Dia sendiri juga kurang yakin dengan yang ia ucapkan. Itu hanya pemikirannya yang sepontan ia keluarkan dan didengar mereka berdua.

"Aku rasa ucapan Tao ada benarnya.. bagaimana kalau kita cari Baekhyun di perpus."

"Benarkah?" tanya Tao. Bahkan yang berbicara kurang yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri. Memang tidak bisa diandalkan Tao.

"Ayo kita harus cepat." Ucap Luhan. Mereka bertiga berlarian di koridor. Tidak peduli guru ketertiban mengomelinya. Sekarang yang terpenting Baekhyun terlebih dahulu.

.

-o-o-o-

.

.

.

BYURRR!

"Bangun pemalas!" suara berat membangunkan para penghuni di dalam sana. Di dalam sana begitu kacau dengan berbagai macam bentuk tawanan. Dari mulai fisik baik hingga fisik yang sampai mengenaskan. Namun mereka hanya memperdulikan diri mereka masing masing.

"Ya!" salah satu namja ada di dalam tidak terima dengan tingkah si pembuat keributan tersebut.

"MWO?!" rambut yang semula berwarna hitam legam kini berwarna putih metalik, serta hawa hitam yang menyelimuti sekitar sosok namja perawakan tampan nan tinggi tersebut.

"..." melihat perubahan warna rambut si namja misterius didepannya membuatnya tidak bisa berkata kata saking takutnya belum lagi hawa yang ditimblkan dari efek marah yang tadi ia buat.

"Bagus. Begitu lebih baik. Lebih bagusnya lagi jika bibir beserta pita suaranya ku potong sekalian." Melihat tidak ada reaksi dari namja yang di dalam sell tersebut. mendengar ucapan makhluk yang sembat adu debat dengannya, dengan cepat tangannya menutupi area leher dan bibirnya. Yang lainnya hanya bergidik ngeri menyaksikan secara live.

"Apa sudah siap semua?"

"Sudah."

"Sepertinya ada yang kurang. Dimana Kai?"

"Aku tak melihatnya."

"Jangan tanya aku. Aku tak perduli dengannya."

"Kau masih marah dengannya, karna kasus bola itu?"

"Hentikan hyung, aku tak suka membahas yang sudah lalu."

"Baiklah.."

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Sepertinya belum di mulai, aku datang di saat yang tepat."

"Tutup mulutmu hitam. Kau pergi disaat penting seperti ini."

"Maaf hyung. Ada yang harus aku bereskan."

"Maksudmu menculik bocah?" tanya Suho

"Ani hyung. Lihat baik baik. Ini namja yang aku cer-"

"KYUNGSOO!" semua menoleh keasal suara termasuk yang di tahan di dalam ruangan yang berbentuk seperti sell penjara namun lebih layak mungkin, tidak juga sihh. Melihat namja yang berteriak dengan takut takut. Berbeda dengan kelima namja yang tengah berdiri berpakaian serba hitam itu menunjukan berbagai tatapan dengan berbagai macam warna pula.

"..." hening seketika.

"Aku mohon lepaskan dia.." namja itu berdiri mendekati kelima mahkluk yang berada tak jauh dari luar sell tahanan.

Tangan namja itu gemetar mencoba menopang dirinya dengan memegang tiang sell yang terbuat dari tembaga. Linangan air mata di kedua sudut mata indahnya nan sayup. Sarat bahwa dia begitu memohon.

Kaki jenjang namja berambut hitam pekat dengan pandangan mata abu abu yang mematikan. Dia merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa ketika dia berjalan menghampiri namja tersebut.

Namja bermata sayup itu mencoba memundurkan kakinya kebelakang, namun kakinya serasa mati rasa. Kepala ia tundukan tak berani menatap mahkluk yang ada di depannya itu.

Tangan kekarnya terulur memegang dagu namja yang berada di dalam sell tersebut. sedikit ia dangakkan, sengaja untuk memandang kedua mata abu abu muliknya.

"Ulangi ucapanmu"

"Ak-aku.."

"Berucaplah dengan jelas. Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Aku mohon lepaskan dia.."

"Dalam hal apa aku harus melepaskannya..." jarak mereka begitu dekat bahkan mereka sampai berbagi nafas.

"..."

"Kenapa kau diam? Anak adam yang banyak bicara sepertimu tiba tiba membisu. Itu terlalu aneh buatku."

"Kau tak dengar yang ku ucapkan.." tanya nya lagi suara nya masih sama datar namun agak lembut. Aku kurang yakin juga sihh..

Tapi ucapan yang terakhir sedikit penekanan, seperti menahan amarah.

"Kau tak mau jawab? Kalau begitu.. yang bermata bulat saja terlebih dahalu." Ucap namja bermata abu abu itu dengan lantang dengan wajah yang sekarang menatap mahkluk sebangsanya.

"Maksudmu dia hyung? and-"

"Diamlah Kai." suruh Sehun. Namja bermata coklat terang itu menatap orang yang lebih tua darinya dengan pandangan tak terimanya. Namun di balas tatapan mata hijaunya yang dia sendiri tau jawabannya sama dengan yang diucapkan Sehun tadi.

"ANDWAEEE!"

"Kau baru mau buka mulutmu ya?" mata abu abunya kini teralihkan menatap mata sayup namja di depannya.

"Sebenarnya apa salah kami?! Sampai kalian ingin membunuh kami?" ucap namja bermata sayup itu dengan nada tak terimanya. Sekarang ia mulai kesal.

"Kau mau tau? Aku rasa kau tak akan mengerti. Jadi percuma."

"Kembali keposisi semula! Bermainnya sudah cukup. Kai taruh anak adam itu di sell tahanan bersama tawanan yang lain." Ucap pemimpin mereka dengan tegas. Namja bermata abu abu itu melepaskan genggamannya dan berjalan menjahui namja mungil yg penampilannya sudah kusut.

Seharusnya dia merasa beruntung, penampilannya masih di bilang lumayan untuk sejenis tawanan. Tidak seperti yg lain, ada yg sudah bersimpah darah, ada pula yang tidak sadarkan diri bahkan salah satu bagian tubuh mereka ada yg patah akibat kasarnya mereka menyeret sang korban.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan pelan namun pasti, mata coklat terangnya tak lepas dari namja yang tengah di gendongnya. Dia membuka kunci sell tanpa kesulitan sedikitpun dan kembali menguncinya kembali. Ia melangkah mendekati anak adam yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Tak di perbolehkan sedikitpun matanya lepas dari pengawasan namja sipit.

Tau sedang di perhatikan sedari tadi, ia menundukan badannya menyerahkan si namja yang ada di gendongannya pada si mata sipit yang sekarang sudah ada di depannya. Ia tau pasti namja bermata sipit ini khawatir dengan kondisi temannya.

"Kyungsoo~" ucap namja bermata sipit itu dengan senangnya, tak dapat di pungkiri senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Namja yang dipanggil sedari tadi hanya mampu tersenyum lemah dalam dekapannya, entah efek apa yang membuat tubuhnya lemas seketika. Tapi kondisinya sudah lebih baik dari yang tadi, dia sudah bisa tersenyum dan menggerakan kakinya dengan perlahan. Dia hanya butuh waktu untuk memulihkan kondisi tubuhnya.

"Jaga dia, kondisinya masih belum stabil." Ucapan namja bermata coklat terang itu, ia sedikit tersenyum melihat si mata sipit itu tak henti hentinya menceramahi namja bermata bulat yang ada di dekapannya, belum lagi sumpah serapah yang tak jarang keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Si namja bermata bulat hanya menjawab sebisanya kadang wajahnya menunjukan tanda protesnya pada namja bermata sipit tersebut.

"Kai! Ayo!" panggil namja sipit berwarna biru laut tersebut.

"Kita harus memulai acara ritualnya!" protes yang lain.

"Berhenti bernostalgia dengan bangsa mereka!" ucap datar namja bermata merah yang memandang tak suka melihat adegan menjijikan tersebut.

Semua yang ada di dalam sell memandang asal suara di sebrang sell tersebut. berbagai macam tatapan bertumpu kepada empat makhluk yang terlihat mengerikan dimata mereka. termasuk makhluk yang di dalam sell tersebut juga salah satu yang mereka takuti.

"Aku pergi. Tetaplah bersamanya." Ucap Kai pada namja bulat yang pandangannya sekarang beralih kepadanya. Begitu pula dengan si mata sipit tersebut juga memandangnya dengan tatapan sulit di artikan.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari namja bernama Kyungsoo tersebut. Tapi dia tau yang di maksud makhluk itu. dia harus tetap bersama Baekhyun sahabatnya jika ingin hidup. Dia bukan orang yang ceroboh. Dia tau dari tatapan makhluk bermata coklat terang tersebut menyimpan arti lain dari ucapannya, tapi entah apa itu.

"Asal kau tau aku takan melepaskannya. Apa lagi merelakannya untuk makhluk tak berguna seperti kalian." Suaranya yang sedikit bergetar tak menyurutkan nyalinya berucap langsung dengan salah satu dari makhluk yang menyeramkan. Walau tak dipungkiri dia sangat takut, bahkan peluhnya berlomba lomba keluar dari pori pori kulit putihnya. Menandakan bertapa gugupnya dia.

Kai hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar celotehan dari si kecil berbibir tipis tersebut mencibir bangsanya, ia tak ambil pusing soal itu. Ia tau anak adam bermata sipit ini penakut, dan anehnya dia menitipkan anak adam bermata bulat ini kepadanya. Dia tau mereka berteman dekat, tapi bukan itu alasannya.

Pikiran yang terlalu mendasar jika ia berfikir seperti itu. Entahlah, fisaratnya mengatakan anak adam bermata bulat ini akan aman bersama anak adam yang berparas manis ini dari hyung hyungnya. Biasanya prediksinya tak pernah meleset.

"Kecilkan suaramu jika yang lain dengar apa lagi hyung ku yang satu itu, entah nasipmu seperti apa selanjutnya. Dia begitu sensitif. Jadi.. jaga ucapanmu.." nasihat Kai kepada anak adam tersebut, walau kondisinya sudah mulai membaik akibat sahabatnya yang sekarang ada di dekatnya, dan rasa senang itu luntur seketika mendengar tuturan kata yang keluar dari mulut Kai. Kai hanya terkekeh kecil saat namja bermata bulat itu juga sedikit menasehati temannya yang ember ini.

Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan membalikkan badan dan menghilang seketika. Melihat kelakuan mereka berdua membuatnya melupakan sesuatu.

.

Telapak kaki putih bersih di biarkan memijaki tanah yang begitu kontras dengan warna kaki, tak jarang sebagian tanah tersebut di tumbuhi rerumputan yang panjangnya tak lebih tiga cm. Cahaya rembulan kali ini sangat membantu mereka sebagai penerang. Langkahnya mengiringi yang lain menuju tembah ritual mereka.

Kali ini kaki jenjang berjalan begitu elegan tak lupa satu tangannya membawa pedang pusaka peninggalan leluhurnya di pundak tegap miliknya. Seandainya dia bisa terlihat oleh manusia mungkin banyak kaum manusia rela memberikan apapun untuk memilikinya, belum lagi tatapan tajamnya yang menambahkan kesan karismanya. Tapi mereka harus hati hati dengan makhluk yang satu ini, sedikit saja melakukan kesalahan habis sudah lehermu menjadi korban.

Ketiga dongsaengnya mengikuti dengan teratur. Mereka berjalan bak model yang berjalan di red carpet. Mereka terus berjalan menuju batu besar berbentuk segitiga dengan lapisan batu dengan bentuk yang sama namun ukurannya saja yang lebih kecil dari pada batu pertama di bawahnya.

Banyak ukiran tulisan yang hanya kaum mereka saja yang mengerti, ukiran tersebut mengelilingi pinggiran batu tersebut. Belum lagi di setiap sudut batu yang paling bawah terdapat guci berukuran sedang yang terbuat dari tanah merah yang di campurkan dengan darah human (manusia setengah siluman hewan) dan di bakar didalam lapisan terdalam bumi.

Dari atas kita bisa melihat batu paling atas tersebut di buat agak miring di bagian kiri, karna disebelah kiri terdapat lubang yang di dalamnya bercabang yang nantinya di gunakan untuk mengaliri darah korban dan langsung masuk ke dalam guci yang berada di setiap sudut batu segitiga paling bawah. Di sebelah kanan terdapat tangga kecil yang mengarah langsung ke lapisan teratas batu, tempat para korban di bunuh.

Namja tinggi dengan mata merah mencekamnya yang siap membunuh siapapun berdiri tegap di posisi paling atas batu, Kris. Posisi lapisan terbawah batu segitiga tersebut terdapat namja yang tingginya hanya berbeda berapa cm dengan namja yang berdiri paling atas batu segitiga tersebut. Mata abu abunya dengan rambut hitam gelapnya berdiri di salah satu sudut batu ritual mereka, Chanyeol.

Masih di tempat yang sama namun di sudut lain mata coklat terang yang meneduhkan kini berubah tegas dan wajah seriusnya, membuatnya terlihat berwibawa dan menambah kadang tampannya, Kai. Disudut terakhir batu segitiga tersebut terdapat namja bermata hijau dengan perawakan tubuh yang jauh dengan keempat makhluk sejenisnya, ia adalah pemimpin mereka, Suho.

Dan posisi terbawah terdapat maknae mereka kakinya di biarkan memijaki tanah merah yang lembab, berdiri di sudut kanan tepat di sebelah tangga yang menuju langsung ke batu teratas. Siap mengantarkan para korban menuju detik detik terakhir masa hidupnya. Mata biru lautnya dan sifat kekanankannya hilang sudah, mata biru laut dan wajahnya berubah datar dengan tatapan mematikan, Sehun.

Nyanyian mantra mulai terdengar. Tanda acara ritual mereka sudah di mulai. Angin berhembus mengiringi nyanyian mereka, tak ayal jubah yang mereka pakai dan helaian demi helaian rambut bergerak tak tentu arah akibat terpaan angin yang tak kasap mata.

.

-o-o-o-

.

.

"Bagaimana ini? sebentar lagi aku akan mati! Eomma~" ucap yeoja bernama Kristal dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau yang menjadi korban yeoja terlebih dahulu?!" muka kekhawatiran tak luput dari yeoja bernama Seulgi

"OMO. Aku belum siap." Mendengar ucapan Seulgi membuat bulu kuduk Yeri merinding

"Masih banyak harus ku tata. Siapa pun selamatkan kami." Ucap Kristal dan di balas anggukan oleh Yeri, Eunji, dan Seulgi.

"Ya! Woohyun kau kan ketua kelas."

"Lalu. Aku harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini?"

"Emm. Tentu saja. kau kan pemimpin seharusnya kau menjadi pelindung kami."

"Dengar ya yeoja menyebalkan, Kristal Jung. Ingat?! Kita sedang tidak di area sekolah. Jadi kau bukan tanggung jawabku."

"Perkataan Kristal benar. Kau kan laki laki seharusnya bisa melindungi yeoja." Kesal Seulgi

"Aku akan melindungi eomma ku. Dan kau bukan eomma ku."

"Kami bukan eommamu, tapi kami yeoja sama seperti eomma mu."

"Memangnya kalian sebangsa yeoja? Itu patut di pertanyakan. Aku sempat curiga kalau kalian ini transgender."

"Ya! Sialan Kau! KEMARI KAU BIAR KU CEKIK LEHERMU!"

"AKU AKAN MENCAKAR WAJAH MULUSMU ITU DENGAN KUKU KUKU INDAHKU."

"UCAPKAN SEKALI LAGI MAKA KU SOBEK MULUTMU ITU BIAR TIDAK BISA BERNYANYI LAGI."

"Diamlah kalian, tidak lihat banyak orang yang terluka disini." Ucap Hoya.

"Tenanglah jika mereka dengar, habis sudah kita." Sekarang gantian Ilhoon yang menceramahi para yeoja garang ini.

"EOMMA~~ eomma... aku mau pulang."

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Eunji

"Asal kalian tau dia nangis sedari tadi, berkat ucapan kalian yang parno itu membuatnya makin histeris. Jika kalian bisa sedikit lebih tenang mungkin kita bisa mencari jalan keluarnya." Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya ikut ambil suara. Semuanya hanya menunduk. Ucapan Kyungsoon terlalu mengena ke hati mereka.

"Kasian sekali Sulli mencari adiknya, tapi adiknya terbaring tidak sadarkan diri disini."

"Adik?!" tanya mereka semua minus Jongkook dan Minah, bertapa mereka sangat terkejut hal mengebohkan ini.

KLIKKKKKK!

Suara benturan besi dengan besi mengintrupsi pembicaraan mereka. Tatapan datarnya fokus membuka kunci, tak menyadari banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya was was. Mata biru lautnya meliat sekitar mencari yang pas untuk menjadi pembuka. Matanya beralih ke namja yang meringkuk di sudut sell dengan bahu bergetar hebat menahan isakan, lawau air matanya terus berlomba keluar.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani melihat namja tersebut semua menunduk takut dengan bibir yang yang tak berhenti berguman pelan, saling berdoa mencoba menyelamatkan nyawa mereka masing masing. Tanpa suara ia melangkah mendekati sang korban dengan santai. Tangannya putihnya terlihat begitu jelas berlawanan dengan warna celana yang di pakai korban ketika menggenggam pergelangan kaki namja perawakan kecil ini.

"OMO!" pekikan keras karna kaget keluar begitu saja dari mulut anak adam yang paling muda ini. Ada yang memandangnya ada pula yang tidak berani memandangnya.

"Andwae! Kumohon. Jangan aku. Eomma tolong aku. Tolong. Eomma.. EOMMA! EOMMA~~~~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T embok**

 **B esar**

 **C hanyeol**

Makasih yang udah ngereview...

.

.

.

.

 **Review again yaaaaaaaa...**


End file.
